Naraku's Army of the Undead
by Karasu Hokori
Summary: Chapter 6 is up! Sorry for the long wait...
1. Dead City

Chapter 1: Dead City

The girl sat on her bed, her knees to her chin and crying softly. Her father had just died after being bitten by a strange mugger. Her chocolate eyes were red-rimmed, and her waist length raven hair covered her face. A sound downstairs caught her attention, "Mom?" She called, "Souta? Grandpa?"

"Ka-Go-Me!" Souta's voice filtered up the stairs, "help!"

Quickly Kagome tore down the stairs, just in time to see a strange man bite into the tender flesh of Souta's throat. His eyes quickly dimmed as the blood poured from his jugular (sp), "sis!" He gasped, collapsing, the hunched man leaned over her brother and Kagome felt her legs getting weak as she noticed that he was _eating_ the boy.

"What the hell are you doing!" Kagome screeched, leaping over the banister and grabbing the sick bastard that had killed her brother.

She gasped as she looked into his eyes to see- nothing, his eyes were glassy- dead. He gnashed his teeth at her, snarling through his bloodied lips. "What the hell!" She let go of the man's shoulders, noting that his clothes were torn and he himself had festering wounds.

He leapt forward, attempting to bite_ her_, thinking quickly Kagome picked up a lamp and smashed it on his head, the man crumpled to the ground and didn't move, "Souta!" Kagome cried as the boy rose, but there was something wrong with him.

Souta looked at Kagome with glassy, dead eyes, "sis-ter." He struggled to say, as though he had never spoken before, "Sister kill Souta."

"No!" Kagome cried, appalled, "I _will_ not kill you Souta!"

Tears poured over her cheeks as he took a step towards her, "Sister kill Souta before... Souta kill sister." His eyes took on a sad look, "Souta doesn't want to hurt Kagome."

"Then don't!" Kagome cried, "We'll find help!"

The glassy eyed boy shook his head, "Need- feed." He said, "Souta will hurt Kagome, kill."

Kagome wrapped her arms around the boy, "never!" She cried, feeling tears slide through her already puffed eyes, "M-maybe the jewel can help!" She thought back, it had taken two and a half years to complete the jewel that she had broken- maybe she could make a wish and bring Souta back to her.

"Kagome, that's what they want you to do." Souta managed to speak in a complete sentence, "do not use the shikon no tama... Inuyasha."

Kagome could feel him sniffing at her throat and he turned his face away from her, "Souta will hurt Kagome- get protection from Souta and others, get your friends to come here."

She sensed his control slipping, and was surprised by his strength when he shoved her away. Kagome went sprawling, falling into the kitchen where she saw her mother hovering over the stove, "Mom?" She whispered cautiously.

The woman turned and Kagome could see the same dead eyes on her, the woman screeched and leapt at Kagome, she held a knife in her hand and slashed violently, "Mom?" Kagome knew that she hadn't lost _all_ control yet.

"Will not let you become one of us!" She hissed, cutting Kagome across the stomach.

Kagome cried out in pain and stumbled backwards, "No!" She screamed as the blade was planted in her chest, it just barely missed her heart and lungs.

The girl gasped and stumbled back as the blade was wrenched from her body. Thoughtlessly she ran from the house, she knew that they were following, other strange creatures that could sense her blood and was surprised when she felt the blade of her mother's knife sink itself in her thigh. Kagome stumbled, but quickly managed to pick herself up, she hurriedly made her way into the well-house and fell into the old well. "Inu-yasha..." She murmured as the blue light engulfed her body.

On the other side, Kagome felt rain pounding heavily down upon her, the well was rapidly filling with water. Weakly she stood, and pulled herself out of the well- coming face to face with- none other than Sesshomaru himself. Seeing the Youkai lord, she nearly fell back into the well, but he quickly grabbed her and yanked her halfway over the side, where she sat, gasping for breath and trying to regain her composure, "What are you doing here?" She asked in surprise.

He expressed some concern for his little sister.(After defeating Naraku she had saved Rin's life, this had thus brought her closer to Sesshy, and she became like a little sister to him…) "Are you okay Kagome?" He asked, his eyes slightly wide as he smelled the blood on her body.

"Sesshomaru-" She began but was startled to feel a pair of clawed hands grasp at her leg.

Looking down, Kagome saw that the _things_ had come through the well and her face paled as their grasping hands tore at her legs, grasping for the bleeding flesh. Her eyes began to water as Sesshomaru's arms wrapped firmly about her waist and pulled her into a warm embrace. (She had used her miko abilities to grow his arm back.) "What's going on?" He asked looking at the cannibalistic _things_ in the well with disgust.

"I-it's why I came back." Kagome breathed heavily, looking over her shoulder in time to see several faces peer over the well at her- the faces of her grandfather, mother, and Souta.

"Why do they reek of death?" Sesshomaru asked, backing away from the well.

"I think that it's similar to movies that I've seen- like Resident Evil, Dawn of the Dead, and umm… several others. They must be the undead." Oo Kagome said softly.

"Are those not your family?" Sesshomaru asked, "And just _what_ is a movie?"

"It's something you watch even though you aren't there." Kagome clung to Sesshomaru, "We have to- kill them."

The Youkai lord nodded and drew his sword, the Toukijin. Quickly he let go of Kagome and beheaded several zombies, although the bodies fell, the heads kept snapping at his feet, "Why have they not died?" He asked.

"You have to destroy the brain." Kagome choked back sobs as she saw Sesshomaru cut into her family and couldn't take it, she turned and ran silently away from the scene, deeper into Inuyasha's forest.

Her legs finally gave out, and Kagome collapsed in a dizzy heap, her eyes closed and she knew no more.

After killing all the mindless creatures, Sesshomaru turned and noted that Kagome was gone, "Kagome?" He called, "Kagome!"

He was suddenly aware of Inuyasha's scent, headed towards him, "Sesshomaru!" He cried wildly, "Where's Kagome, why do I smell her blood?" He was frantic, Sesshomaru could smell it on him.

Inuyasha became aware of the bloody scene before him, "They are the undead, Kagome told me that." Sesshomaru said softly, "I think she ran off while I was putting them at peace- it was too much for her to handle."

Inuyasha's eyes lighted upon the bodies of Kagome's family and he understood why she had run off then, "Now she is alone." He murmured.

"No!" Sesshomaru nearly shouted, "She has us, we are her family now, remember, she is our little sister."

The hanyou lifted his nose to the air and caught Kagome's bloody scent again, heading away from the well. "We need to find her." Inuyasha said in concern, "She's lost a lot of blood now, no doubt that she needs medical attention immediately."

He, with Sesshomaru right beside him, followed the trail quickly. He heard Sesshomaru take in a sharp breath at the trail that was all to visible, they didn't need to rely on their noses or their senses, the trail of crimson was all too clear to his worried eyes. They ran for nearly ten minutes before they happened upon the girl, lying in a crumpled heap on a bed of leaves.

Inuyasha ran to her just as her heard a familiar wind approaching, "Damn it Kouga, why now?" He muttered, lifting Kagome's limp form into the air just as the wolf prince appeared.

"Ka-gome?" He ran towards Inuyasha, eying him suspiciously, "What'd you do to her mutt?" He growled.

"Feh!" Inuyasha grumbled, "Like I'd do anything to hurt Kagome!"

Kouga still looked at him suspiciously, "Then what happened?"

"We won't know until she wakes up." Sesshomaru said coldly, for he despised Kouga almost as much as his half-brother.

"Then I won't leave her side until then!" Kouga said fiercely.

At that moment Kagome groaned and her eyes fluttered, "Wha- Inuyasha!" She exclaimed weakly, her eyes snapping open, " I need help… my era's been taken over by the undead! It's massive chaos as far as my shrine goes, they were everywhere!"

"Calm down, Kagome, tell me what happened." Inuyasha said softly as Kouga and Sesshomaru pressed closer in order to hear her hushed voice.

Kagome told them everything she knew, "What!" Kouga cried, "Your mother stabbed you? But I thought that humans were loyal to each other, and most of all, to their kin?"

"She _was_ protecting me, Kouga." Kagome murmured, "She didn't want me to become one of them."

Kouga's face grew dark and thoughtful, "we could all go back and save your era, right?"

"I don't know, Kouga, I don't know who the well lets through and who it'll refuse." Kagome said.

"First thing, we must get you to Kaede's hut." Inuyasha said in determination, "Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are their."

Kagome smiled in relief and moved closer to Inuyasha, shivering slightly from an unfelt cold. The three moved quickly and were soon in front of the old miko's hut. Kaede rushed outside when she saw them, "Why, what happened to ye Kagome?" She asked.

"Kaede, no time, she needs to be bandaged," Sesshomaru said impatiently, "Kagome has lost a lot of blood."

Kaede looked uncomfortably towards Sesshomaru, she still wasn't used to him being on _their _side, nor was she used to the fact that he and Inuyasha were on such friendly terms. The woman hurriedly rushed inside, indicating that the group should enter as well and after about a half hour, had managed to stitch and bandage Kagome's wounds. The girl smiled at her, "Thanks, Kaede," She attempted to stand and was gently pushed back down by Sesshomaru.

"Not yet, let your body heal first." He said gently.

At that moment, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo burst through the door, "Kagome!" They all shouted and quickly moved to her side.

"I have- to go back." Kagome said softly, sitting up while gritting her teeth, "There may be survivors who need my help."

"Ka-" Shippo began, then, "We'll all go with you Kagome!"

Kagome looked at the fox kit lovingly, "Thanks." She murmured, getting shakily to her feet, "Time is of the essence."

The group made their way towards the well and each in turn jumped into the depths. All except for Inuyasha were stunned by the blue lights, and it wasn't long before they were in the Higurashi shrine. "Kagome," Shippo held his nose and made a face, "It smells like rotten flesh out here."

"Everyone, be on your guard, don't let them bite you or you'll become one of them, destroy their brain and they'll die, otherwise they'll continue to come after you." Kagome informed them, and they left the shrine.

Outside was a scene of utter chaos, Kagome's house was on fire and Buyo was nowhere in sight, but Kagome didn't have time for her cat now, she had to begin the search, and control the spread of zombies lest they contaminate the world. She made her way towards her overly large van that her grandfather had gotten her (my friends call them the stoner vans, they're the ones that you can stand up in) and motioned for everyone to get in. Once they were seated she grabbed her keys from under the gas pedal and started the engine. Her passengers looked in awe as the scenery passed quickly by, "Kagome, what is this metal monster?" Sango asked, Kirara sat in her lap and also looked at Kagome quizzically.

"It is called a car." Kagome said through gritted teeth as she plowed down the road and into Tokyo.

The city was quiet and appeared to be totally dead. No movements were apparent until Kagome drove through the mall's parking lot. She parked right by the door and climbed out, "We will look here first, for one we need supplies, and two we need to be sure that there are no zombies in here."

They moved swiftly through the door and approached a sign, which Miroku read aloud, "You are here." He murmured, "How does it know?"

Kagome couldn't suppress a giggle, "it doesn't, actually, it's just a sign to help you find your way if you are lost."

Swiftly the group made their way through the mall, piling food, weapons, ammo, blankets, clothes, backpacks, and toiletries into their hands. After gathering the articles, they began to stuff the bags until they were nearly bursting (Yes Inuyasha… there is Ramen…) and then loaded them on their shoulders. Kagome clutched a .9 millimeter in her hand as they made their way back out to the car, Shippo held a large knife that was nearly as tall as him, and the others held their original weapons.

Kagome's heart sped up as a sound was heard behind them and swiftly swung around, letting out a relieved sigh as she saw Hojo, pale as can be, running towards them at top speed, "Kagome!" He cried, "They're here, run!"

"Hojo, stop." Kagome commanded, and he did, quickly she handed him a gun similar to his, "we need to… kill them Hojo, to release them from their suffering."

Kouga growled at the newcomer's apparent closeness to Kagome, "Who is this?" He demanded.

"Not now!" Kagome cried, as a rather large group of fast moving zombies ran at them.

_A/N Well, I'm going to end there. I got this inspiration while reading other stories dealing with the Inuyasha gang and zombies. Let me know what you think- I want to get a few reviews before I continue, so help me out with **constructive**__criticism and maybe just some pleasant comments. Read and review for me!_


	2. Naraku Comes into the Picture

_Chapter 2- Naraku comes into the Picture_

_I'll do question and answer at the beginning of chapters, and I'll reply to reviews at the end._

_Q:_

_Inuyasha's Reincarnation: Y didn't you kill Hojo?_

_A:_

_I am waiting for the perfect time to do so, I originally had him as one of the zombies coming after Kagome, but changed it instead. I pretty much wanted to show how hopeless he was, I mean, he's a health nut, not a warrior, so he won't last long anyway._

_Previously:_

_Kagome's heart sped up as a sound was heard behind them and swiftly swung around, letting out a relieved sigh as she saw Hojo, pale as can be, running towards them at top speed, "Kagome!" He cried, "They're here, run!"_

_"Hojo, stop." Kagome commanded, and he did, quickly she handed him a gun similar to hers, "we need to… kill them Hojo, to release them from their suffering."_

_Kouga growled at the newcomer's apparent closeness to Kagome, "Who is this?" He demanded._

_"Not now!" Kagome cried, as a rather large group of fast moving zombies ran at them._

_Now:_

Hojo looked at the weapon in his hand dumbly, "Kagome, I don't know how to use one of these." He said.

"Well, you better learn, or you're not going to make it out here." Kagome shot back, pulling the trigger on hers a few times.

Several of the zombies fell, twitching for a moment, before they stilled. Hojo shakily held up his weapon and fired a shot into the crowd, barely managing to clip the shoulder of one. The thing looked at him with dead eyes and knew who it wanted to devour. Hojo paled considerably as the others leapt into battle, Kirara clawed at skulls (in her larger form), Sango used her Hiraikotsu, lobbing off heads by the dozen, Inuyasha used the Tetsusaiga to cut into anything and everything in his way, Sesshomaru coolly used his poison claws to deal with the more distant creatures, Miroku was beating their heads in with his staff, Shippo was slicing randomely at legs with his knife, and at times he would leap into the air and dig the blade into a head, Kouga was slashing at several with his sword, bent on protecting Kagome, and Kagome was shooting from a distance. After a moment, Kagome was forced to stop and shakily reload her gun as several of the zombies leapt at her.

"Kagome!" Hojo shouted, running to her side, and firing his gun into the zombies midst until he heard the continuous click, telling him that the chamber was empty.

"Uh-oh..." He murmured, noting that he had only managed to luckily hit one in the head.

Kagome glanced up as she slipped the last bullet into place before bringing the gun up in front of her. She shot at the zombies as they closed in on them. Her chamber soon emptied and she and Hojo were surrounded. Zombies leapt at them, Kagome quickly dodged each, but a cry of pain from Hojo told her that he had not. "No! Hojo!" She exclaimed, releasing some of her purifying power. The bodies turned to ash and she collapsed near Hojo, he looked at her with weak surprise.

"What- was that?" He asked as the life began to drain from him.

"You remember all those times that I was home sick?" Kagome asked, her voice hitching as she put his head in her lap and began to stroke it, "well, I wasn't sick, truthfully I traveled five hundred years into the past. I had to fix something that I broke." Tears poured over her cheeks at the sight of her pale friend.

"Ka-gome," Hojo whispered as his body went into convulsions, "Don't die, promise you won't?"

"I promise." Kagome brought her head down and rested it on Hojo's chest as his body stilled, Kagome stayed where she was, sobbing, and she knew what was to come next.

There was a powerful aura approaching them, and fast. Kagome gasped in recognotion, and said at the same time as Inuyasha, "It can't be him!"

But it was, The figure in the baboon costume stood before them, watching the skirmish in mild interest, "Inuyasha, I never thought that I'd see you here." He said in a cold voice, turning his gaze to Kagome, "And the wench that led me to this wonderous place of destruction!"

"Wha-" Kagome began.

"Foolish wench, did you really think that you destroyed me?" Naraku removed the mask and smirked, "this was such a wonderful spell. You ningens come up with very destructive things in this time- the virus spread wonderfully and the death of ningens is so overwhelming."

Kagome released Hojo's limp form and stood angrily, "You- you bastard!" She sputtered.

"They make such wonderful minions." Naraku continued as though he hadn't heard her, "obeying without so much as a second thought, causing mass chaos and sorrow, destroying their families at my order!"

Miroku cried out and grasped at his hand as the windtunnel reappeared on the palm of his hand. Quickly he covered it with his prayer beads and glared disbelieving at Naraku, "You took my wind tunnel away just to put us in a false sense of security?" He snarled angrily, to the surprise of many of those around him.

Hojo stood, and Kagome looked at him tearfully as he gazed lifelessly back at her, "Hojo love Ka-go-me." He said, "Always do."

Kagome looked away bitterly, she didn't love him, "Hojo, you will always be my friend." She said softly, clutching the empty gun in her hand.

"Where Souta?" Hojo asked slowly.

"He's dead, and so is everybody else." Kagome said, gazing at him as she furiously wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hojo sorry for Kagome." With that, Hojo stepped away from her, moving slowly towards Naraku he bowed, "Lord Naraku." he murmured softly, his gaze resting on the man's feet.

Naraku smirked when he saw Hojo bow, "You will be leader to your ningen kin." He said, "Which means, unlike the others, you will still have your intelligence."

Hojo bowed deeper, "Hojo is honored."

Naraku glanced at the group, "Well, I must go, I have other... pressing matters at hand."

Kagome gasped and held a shakey hand over her mouth as both Hojo and Naraku left, leaving them to fight off the last of the meager zombies. After a few minutes, they returned to Kagome's car. "He did that to Hojo to get to me." Kagome said once she was seated in the driver's seat, "Hojo has no choice but to serve Naraku."

"Kagome," Sango began, seeing her friend's misty, faraway look as they pulled out.

"Look around for survivors." Kagome said emotionlessly as she too began to search.

Kurokawa ran heavily, her footfalls echoed dully as she went, one hand clasped her sword while the other held a hat planted firmly on her head. Behind her came the sounds of heavy, drunken footfalls as she was chased through the church. Kurokawa made her way up to the bell tower, and from there, leapt into a nearby tree. There were several thuds as the zombies attempted to follow. When Kurokawa looked down, she saw that they had fallen on their heads and smirked, she had always been told that she had her father's smile, her older brother's smile was just like that of their mother's.

She hurriedly leapt from the tree and stood stock still as she heard her brother's agonized scream, "Akimoto!" She called, running as fast as she could, she couldn't lose her brother, she just couldn't!

Kurokawa came upon the scene a moment later- her brother lay on the ground, his body broken and being fed upon by those damned creatures, those creatures were always in the way, mindless minions of the man she hated most. Standing above him was Naraku, after a moment he waved his hand and the undead bastards backed away, allowing their master space. Kurokawa watched in horror as he absorbed her older brother into his body and turned to run, she ran as hard and as fast as she could, away from them and their master, "brother!" she sobbed, "no!"

Her heart thudded heavily in her chest as she continued to run, finally her feet gave out and she collapsed in a sobbing heap in the middle of the abandoned road. Her shoulders shook as she curled up and let out an anguished cry that would have melted any heart. A pair of headlights flashed upon her body, yet Kurokawa stayed where she was, after all, what was the point? She had lost her brother, she had lost Akimoto to Naraku.

"Kagome, look out!" Miroku cried, pointing to the girl that lay in the middle of the street.

There was a screech of tires and they stopped just inches in front of the girl. "Hey!" Kagome shouted, "why are you laying in the middle of the road?"

The girl sat up and looked at them, "Why didn't you just kill me?" She asked softly, her voice hitching as she spoke.

Kagome climbed out of the car and looked down at the girl whose hair was tucked into a hat so that none could see the color. She wore dark sunglasses that hid her eyes, and thus Kagome knew that she had been crying only by the tears that stained her cheeks, "Why, were you bitten or something?"

Kurokawa shook her head, "No." She said softly, "I've merely lost my will to live."

Kagome knelt beside her, "Why don't you just come with us?"

Kurokawa glanced at her, "You really want me to join you?" She asked doubfully.

"Of course." Kagome said, smiling softly, "Will you?"

"Fine." Kurokawa sighed and stood, "I will go with you." She wiped furiously at her tearstained cheeks and climbed into the rather crowded van.

"What's your name?" Sango asked curiously.

"Kurokawa." The girl replied simply.

Miroku stared at the hat and dark sunglasses wonderingly, before his gaze traced the outline of her body, this he kept to himself as they began to drive again.

Over the next few hours they picked up two other people. One was a young man named Saruwatari Amon, He had shoulder length black hair and piercing grey eyes. He was well built, and strangely always had his hand clenched shut and carried a staff and a gun. The third was Nakamura Masahiro, he short blond hair, green eyes, he also was well built. He carried a scythe on a chain and a gun.

Sango glanced at the scythe and was instantly reminded of her little brother, Kohaku. "Nakamura, why do you fight with that?" She asked curiously.

"It belonged to a great ancestor of mine, I've trained with it since I was a child." Nakamura answered.

Kagome pulled the van in front of her well house and the group stepped out, "We'll go to Inuyasha's forest for tonight- it's the safest thing we can do." The group agreed, the three newcomers were slightly confused as they made their way into the building.

"I don't see a forest. We'll be easy prey for sure in such a small building." Saruwatari said, eying the close space suspiciously.

Kagome led the way up to the well, "We're going through the well." She said tiredly, leaping into it's midst. The others were right behind.

Finally only Kurokawa, Saruwatari, and Nakamura were left in the well house, "Go," Kurokawa said, peering out of the building, and noting that there were only three or four of the undead outside, "before they decide to come back."

Nakamura leapt into the well and was instantly surrounded by blue lights, he landed on his feet at the bottom, only to have Saruwatari tumble over him, gasping, "Kurokawa- threw me in when we were ambushed." He said, jumping to his feet, "There was a strange man in a baboon costume."

Kurokawa drew her sword, "what do you want?" She growled.

"You are just as fiery as your ancestors." Naraku clucked.

Kurokawa tightened her grip on the weapon, "Feh." She muttered, "My father defeated you, and I shall do the same."

"Foolish hanyou, I merely want you to join me." Naraku said, "In bringing the demise of the ningens."

"No." Kurokawa said, "I refuse to join the likes of you."

"Do you remember what happened when your brother refused me?" Asked Naraku.

"All the more reason why I want to destroy you." Kurokawa said as his zombie forces closed a tight circle around her.

Kurokawa stood on the edge of the well, and fell backwards when her feet were pulled out from beneath her. She tumbled into the well, eyes wide as the blue light surrounded her and Naraku smirked. "Damn you Naraku!" She cried as she landed heavily on the hard earth.

She saw a pair of feet dissappear over the side of the well before she quickly sealed it to be sure that nothing else could get through. Silently she fixed her hat, hiding a few strands of silver hair, and put her sword back in its sheath before she began to climb up the side of the well. Kurokawa was greeted with enthusiastic questions which she simply brushed off, "where are we going to set up camp?" She asked emotionlessly.

"We are going to Lady Kaede's village." Miroku replied promptly, "We will be able to rest there before returning tommorrow."

Kurokawa nodded, "Okay." She murmured and followed behind the others.

Kagome glanced curiously at her for a few moments before it was cheerily announced that they had reached Kaede's village. The old priestess greeted them herself. "Kagome, are ye back so soon?" Her weathered face moved towards the three newcomers, "are they all ye found?"

"Yes Lady Kaede." Said Miroku gravely, "It is horrible there."

Inuyasha glared at the meager group, "And you'll never guess who was at the head of the chaos." He paused, "It was Naraku."

Kaede nodded slowly, "We should have known that he was behind this." She said.

Kagome turned to Sango, Kurokawa, and Shippo, "What say we go get a bath in the springs?"

The girls made their way towards the springs, and soon all were soaking except for Kurokawa, who sat on a rock, peering thoughfully into the water, "Hey!" Shippo called, "Kurakawa, why aren't you in?"

Kurokawa looked at them and smiled rather shyly before hurriedly removing her clothes and stepping into the water before any could glimpse her pale, scarred flesh. Her hat was still planted firmly on her head and the sunglasses still hid her eyes. "Hey." Kagome said, "Why are you still wearing those?"

Shippo jumped up and grabbed for them, there was a brief scuffle before both he and Kurokawa went under water. When they surfaced, everyone in the water froze, and there was a gasp from the bushes which called for some action. Sango threw a large rock and down tumbled- you guessed it- Miroku. "Ladies!" He said, his eyes stuck on Kurokawa, "I was just making sure that nothing happened to you while you were out here!"

"Miroku!" Sango screamed angrily, none noticed as Kurokawa climbed out of the water and hurriedly dressed, dissappearing into the trees, "You Hentai!" With that she threw another rock at him, this one twice as large as the last and the three bathers jumped out of the water, noticing only then that Kurokawa was not with them.

"Did you see that?" Shippo asked excitedly as they entered the village.

"See what?" Asked Inuyasha, sauntering towards them, "and where's that lecher Miroku?"

"He's down by the spring." Sango said in exasperation.

"Kurokawa looks exactly like you!" Shippo exclaimed.

"What?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"It's true, Inuyasha." Kagome said, "She looks just like you."

"Feh." Said Inuyasha, turning and walking into the trees, unwittingly in the same direction that Kurokawa had chosen.

Soon he came upon the girl, and was shocked to see that she truely did look like him when she gazed at him with steady golden eyes and flipped back her silky, white hair, revealing a pair of fluffy ears on top of her head, "What do you want?" She said.

"I was only walking, it's not like I came this way on purpose." he said.

"Feh." She murmered, stretching and jumping down from the tree, her sword was clutched tightly in her hand.

Inuyasha glanced curiously at her tall, slender form. "So, why is it that you look like me?"

"Do you reall want to know?" Kurokawa's eyes danced mischieviously.

"Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't have asked." Inuyasha asked.

"Because." Kurokawa began.

"Because?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Because, Inuyasha, I am your daughter- well... future daughter anyway." Kurokawa said.

Inuyasha stepped back, "What?"

"Yes, you had two children actually, my older brother and myself, although Akimoto took mother's appearance." Kurokawa looked at her feet, "Naraku absorbed him just a little while before I came upon your group."

"That bastard." Inuyasha took a step towards Kurokawa, "who- is your mother?"

Kurokawa glanced at him, "Kagome."

"Wait are you telling me that I have children with Kagome?" Inuyasha exclaimed, "but- what about Kikyo- I love her!"

"No you don't." Kurokawa stated, "you stopped loving her sometime ago, you love Kagome."

Inuyasha's face grew red, "How would you know?"

"I've told you, Inuyasha, I am your daughter, how wouldn't I know?" Kurokawa snapped.

There was the sound of many feet approaching and suddenly the two were surrounded, "Give us the shikon no tama." The leader of the group, a tiger demon with a raspy voice commanded as the group closed the circle, his gaze was fixed on Kurokawa.

"I don't have the shikon no tama!" Kurokawa exclaimed, "It dissappeared a long time ago!"

"I'm not a baka, hanyou, now hand over the jewel, I can smell it's scent pouring off of you." The raspy voiced leader continued.

Kurokawa stood straighter, "You are a baka if you think that you can defeat us." She said haughtily, drawing her sword, which instantly grew in her hands.

In turn, Inuyasha drew his own sword, "Windscar!" They both cried.

The earth cracked and several of the tiger demons were disinigrated. Inuyasha looked at Kurokawa and just blinked, "You get the Tetsusaiga?" He asked in surprise, completely forgetting about the demons that were around them.

"Yeah." Kurokawa said, "but, we'll talk about that later, now for the pressing matters at hand."

Inuyasha nodded and turned to the demons, "If you value your lives, then leave." He said.

Kurokawa turned her stony gaze towards the leader again. He leapt at her, and the others took it as their cue and also leapt into action. Inuyasha and Kurokawa busied themselves fighting. They fought in such a similar way, it was scary.

Sesshomaru's ears perked and his nose twitched as he heard some type of battle nearby, and smelled the horrible stench of the blood of tiger demons. "Damn it Inuyasha, you can't go one day without getting into a fight, can you?" He asked.

He was approached by Kouga, Miroku, Shippo, and Saruwatari, "Yes," He said, even before they spoke, "Let's go."

The group _(including the girls who followed without a word...)_ hurriedly left the village and followed the path that Inuyasha had taken, before coming upon the scene of Inuyasha, and a female lookalike locked in combat with a group of tiger demons. Instantly the men dove into the midst of the fight, shortly after, there was a mass of demon carcasses lying on the forest floor.

It was strange when both Miroku and Saruwatari stepped foreward and held out their hands, the bodies were drawn into two different windtunnels. "How do you have the windtunnel?" Miroku asked suddenly after they had covered up their hands.

"I was born with it." Saruwatari said simply, shrugging, and nonchallantly 'stretching.'

"Hentai!" Screeched Kurokawa and punched him on the top of the head.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Well... I guess we see that the lecherous monk had an ancestor survive him in the future as well."

"What?" Was the exclamation of everone execept Kurokawa, Saruwatari, and Sesshomaru_(Sesshy's just too calm...)._

Saruwatari grinned and glanced at Miroku, "You... are Miroku then..." He said, "My great grandfather."

Miroku suddenly smiled, "So, who was my wife?"

Saruwatari glanced at a now rather crimson Sango.

_A/N_

_Well... There's chapter two... took a while to write, but let me know what you think! Review for me Everyone!_

_Inuyasha'sReincarnation: Well... looks like you get to be refered to twice in this chapter, lucky you... Anyway, thanks for the review, it's much appreciated._


	3. Need a way to distinguish between their ...

_Chapter 3: Need a way to talk to one without the other answering...; Prisoner of Naraku!_

_Previously:_

_It was strange when both Miroku and Saruwatari stepped foreward and held out their hands, the bodies were drawn into two different windtunnels. "How do you have the windtunnel?" Miroku asked suddenly after they had covered up their hands._

_"I was born with it." Saruwatari said simply, shrugging, and nonchallantly 'stretching.'_

_"Hentai!" Screeched Kurokawa and punched him on the top of the head._

_Inuyasha chuckled, "Well... I guess we see that the lecherous monk had an ancestor survive him in the future as well."_

_"What?" Was the exclamation of everone execept Kurokawa, Saruwatari, and Sesshomaru(Sesshy's just too calm...)._

_Saruwatari grinned and glanced at Miroku, "You... are Miroku then..." He said, "My great grandfather."_

_Miroku suddenly smiled, "So, who was my wife?"_

_Saruwatari glanced at a now rather crimson Sango._

_Now:_

"W-what?" Sango asked in a shaky voice as Miroku stared at her grinning suggestively.

"You mean that I actually have children with Sango?" He asked, casually slipping a hand around her waist that slowly moved downward.

"Hentai!" Sango exclaimed, hitting him on the head with her Hiraikotsu, causing him to groan.

Kurokawa laughed heartily, getting glances from other members of the group before Inuyasha spoke, "Kurokawa, why did those demons accuse you of having the Shikon no Tama?"

"I don't know." Kurokawa's face screwed up in concentration, "all I know is that it dissappeared some time before I was born."

Kagome suddenly peered at the two, "Inuyasha, why does she look just like you?" She asked suspiciously.

Kurokawa traced circles in the dirt with her foot, "because," She murmured, "I am his daughter."

"What!" Kagome exclaimed, giving Inuyasha an accusing glare.

"But," Saruwatari said softly, "You'll never guess who her mother was."

Kurokawa glanced at Kagome, "M-me?" Kagome squeaked weakly.

"Yes," Kurokawa said softly, "I traveled back to your time, when the undead began to take over using my ability to manipulate the time stream. I did it all because... because..." She glanced nervously towards Inuyasha.

Kouga glared at the girl impatiently, "Spit it out." He said in frustration.

"Because if I hadn't come, all of you would have joined Naraku's forces. My brother and I came back to prevent it." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears as she continued, "he was absorbed by Naraku."

Shippo glanced at her curiously, "Hold on, do you know the future of us all?" He asked curiously, "What about me?"

Kurokawa blinked and looked down at the kit, "In the end you were adopted, but the party that was thrown afterwards, to celebrate, was interrupted by a hoard of demons. Not many made it out alive."

Shippo's eyes widened, "are you saying that I... that I..."

Kurokawa shook her head quickly, "No, you dissappeared, nobody knows what happened." Her eyes began to water at the memory.

_Kurokawa's memory Her P.O.V._

_I sat in the back as the dancing began- I'm not really a dancer, and besides, none of the yokais wanted to get involved with a mere hanyou. Tears stained my cheeks freely, I was young, merely 10 at the time. Suddenly I spied the very reason for the part making his way towards me. He had shoulder length reddish-brown hair, and blue-green eyes. A tail protruded from his back end that was fluffy and almost every girl wanted to pet. My mother told me that he was now my brother, although he never could fill that space, that's what I had Akito for. No, rather than seeming like a brother to me, he was my crush. I loved him with all my heart- Shippo. "Kuro, why aren't you dancing with everyone else?" He asked, his eyes dancing mischieviously._

_"Because nobody wants to dance with a damned hanyou, they've said it themselves." I sniffled, looking at him through watery eyes._

_"Oh, Kuro, you shouldn't listen to them, they're just jealous of you." Shippo tucked his hand under my chin and wiped away my tears._

_"And just why would they be jealous?" I asked curiously._

_"Because, you have more power than the lot of them put together." Shippo said seriously, "and, you have the legendary sword Tetsusaiga, which rejected all of them. Come on, dance with me." He held out his hand and I took it lovingly._

_We danced vibrantly to the song 'Vanilla' By an artist named Gackt. (Such a naughty song... lol.)_

_Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist _

_Kirei na yubi de boku wo nazoru _

_B__oku wa junsui na terrorist _

_Kimi no omou ga mama ni _

_Kakumei ga okiru_

_I put my head on Shippo's shoulder, "why are you always so nice to me?" I murmured at the beginning of the song._

_Koi ni shibarareta specialist _

_Nagai tsume wo taterareta boku _

_Ai wo tashikametai egoist _

_Kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai_

_"Because, Kurokawa, I- I love you." Shippo looked away, "I knew it the day you were born, there was a connection between us."_

_Kimi no kao ga toozakaru _

_Ah boku ga boku de naku naru mae ni_

_"Kami." I breathed, "I didn't know. I thought that you just pitied me."_

_Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni _

_Aru ga mama de ii yo motto fukaku _

_Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga _

_Toke au hodo ni _

_Boku wa...kimi no...vanilla_

_"Kuro, I never pitied you, you were always strong." Shippo put his chin on the top of my head._

_...Nante kidorisugi _

_Sonna cool na kimi wa plastic _

_Atsui manazashi ni wa ecologist _

_Sono moeru kuchizuke ga modokashii_

_"I love you too Shippo." I murmured, closing my eyes as he tightened his arms around my waist._

_Yugande iku kimi no kao ga _

_Ah boku ga boku da iraremasu you ni_

_Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni _

_Aru ga mama de ii yo motto hayaku _

_Kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga _

_Kotoba nante mou _

_Kimi to boku not burning love_

_Ah ikutsu asa wo mukaereba _

_Ah yoru wa owaru no darou ka _

_Ah sora ni chiribamerareta _

_Ah shiroi hana ni kakomarete iku_

_Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni _

_Aru ga mama de ii yo I've seen a tail _

_Kuyashii kurai ni _

_Kimi ni hamatteru no ni _

_A crew sees crying knees I wanna need. _

_Not betray!_

_Ai shitemo ii kai? yureru yoru ni _

_Aru ga mama de ii yo motto kimi wo _

_Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshitsuki ga _

_Toke au hodo ni _

_Kimi wa...boku no...bannin da_

_As the last line faded away, there was a crash and suddenly the room was filled with screams. I was aware of the fact that I was on the ground, feet pounding all around me as youkais went crazy with fear. Suddenly I knew why they were afraid, entering the room was a group of demons, led by a woman, who looked strangely familar. The woman had white hair and cruel golden eyes. She glanced at me and smiled before passing me, moving straight into the midst of frightened Youkai children. "Shippo!" I called, "Shippo, where are you?" I recieved no answer, and was left there, in the middle of the room, sobbing silently as I heard the sound of tearing flesh, smelled the coppery scent of blood, "Mamma!" I stood shakily, "Akimoto, where are you?"_

_I wandered blindly past the hellish massacre that was taking place, looking for the three people that I cared for most in the world. I slipped and fell into the river of blood that had been the floor and was quickly blinded by tears. Even though they had shunned me, I had never wished for this to happen, never, I would never wish it on my worst enemy. Suddenly a demon was towering over me, a large, bloody ax held high, ready to swoop down and take my head. I lost it then, I saw a burst of blue energy, a surprised look on the demon's face, and then nothing._

_Back in Reality._

Kurokawa was dragged back to reality by the sound of somebody clearing their throat, "Earth to Kurokawa!" Inuyasha was waving his hand madly in front of her face.

Instantly she grabbed it, "Don't do that." She said angrily, before turning and making her way back to the village.

Kirara blinked at the group and mewed, "Wow..." Sango said, "It's really late, we should be getting to bed now."

"Yes," Miroku murmured, "we have another long day."

_The Next Morning_

Kagome was the first to awaken the next morning, and instead of waking the others up, she sat and watched them sleep. She stretched, wincing as the wound on her chest opened, spilling fresh blood into her bandage.

Kurokawa blinked and looked at her, "Why are you watching us sleep?" She sat up, "I can't ever stay asleep when somebody watches me... it feels as though their eyes are boring into my head."

"Sorry." Kagome smiled, "Listen, I was wondering, why did you come to the past to begin with?"

Kurokawa looked Kagome over with her golden eyes, "outside."

"Huh?" Kagome blinked.

"I'll tell you outside why I came, so that we don't disturb our fellow sleepers." Kurokawa said.

"Uh- okay!" Kagome jumped up and silently followed Kurokawa outside.

Kurokawa led her to a tree near the edge of the forest, once she was nestled in it's branches she reached back down to pull Kagome up beside her. "So?" Kagome gave her a scrutinizing glance, "Why did you come?"

"Because." Kurokawa sighed, "I needed to change a critical event in the past."

"And what was that event?" Kagome leaned foreward curiously.

"On the night of the new moon Inuyasha was changed into one of those creatures. He had wandered off for some reason, and they were waiting for him. Because of the fact that he was in his human form, he was defenseless. The only advantage of being taken that night was the fact that he could visit you on every full moon." Kurokawa paused.

"N-nani?" Kagome asked, eyes wide and her face pale.

"It was on one of these such visits that my brother was conceived. Inuyasha could visit him only every full moon, pretty much having to watch his son grow up from the shadows. Nearly two years later, on the night of the full moon, I was born. That night Shippo was there. And he told me... oh nevermind... anyway, one day, just before sunset on the night of the full moon, Naraku ordered Inuyasha to kill you. At exactly sunset was the order, when the moon rose and Inuyasha gained control of his body, he found your corpse lying on the ground and couldn't handle it. He took his own life that night, leaving myself and Akimoto on our own. Akimoto was 12 and I was 10... this was just after the incident with Shippo." Kurokawa's ears perked as Inuyasha's voice floated to her ears.

"Kagome!" His voice sounded angry as he ran out of the hut and spotted the two in the tree, "Damn it, you shouldn't run off like that!" He said.

"It's not like we left the village!" Kurokawa shouted, angry at having been interupted.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Inuyasha put his face in hers and she glared back at him, sticking her tongue out.

"So?" She smiled wickedly, "I wouldn't want to make me mad..."

"Feh." Inuyasha grasped at her long white hair and yanked on it, "and what if I don't listen to you?"

"OW!" Kurokawa exclaimed, and then, together with Kagome, "SIT BOY!"

She wasn't exactly counting on the fact that he still had a grip on her hair and pitched foreward, landing on top of a very angry hanyou. The sound of footsteps approaching caused her to look up wearily as their group ran towards them. "What happened?" Nakamura asked, as Saruwatari glanced between the three curiously.

"ah..." Kurokawa tried to pull herself up, but Inuyasha had a firm grip on her hair.

"No you don't!" He grumbled, angry eyes glaring up at her, "how come you could do that?"

"Let go!" Kurokawa bit his hand and Inuyasha howled, letting her go instantly.

Quickly she stood and backed away, and moments later Inuyasha was able to follow suit. "Well, wench?" He asked, tapping a barefoot impatiently.

"Because..." Kurokawa said teasingly, "I have Kagome's blood, I am her daughter after all, remember?"

"Feh." Inuyasha grumbled.

"We should go now, ne?" Asked Kouga.

"Yeah." Kurokawa agreed quickly, "there are more people out there who need our help- and more souls that need released."

Hurriedly the group made their way to the well, and jumped in together. Stepping outside, the group realized that they were surrounded, they were ambushed by an army of the undead led by- Hojo. His dead eyes fell on Kurokawa who cringed as he seemed to be studying her, "Master wants the girl, do not kill the others." He said, indicating that they should move forward.

"Why doesn't Naraku understand that I will never serve him?" Kurokawa shouted angrily, "never damn it!"

"He has... methods that'll change your mind very quickly." Hojo said, "Hojo's Lord is very cunning."

Kurokawa quickly took up a fighting stance, awaiting the quickly approaching group. Soon she was in their midst, slashing with her claws rather than using the Tetsusaiga at the moment. Her eyes were riveted on Hojo, even as she moved, blocking attacks and managing to push her way through the crowd. Hojo's eyes left hers only when a strange figure moved into the midst, did he manage to look away.

Kurokawa followed his gaze- and gasped when she saw the tall, muscular form of a kitsune. He had reddish-brown hair that reached his waist, it was styled after Inuyasha's own, and he had caring blue-green eyes. Her eyes caught sight of a fluffy reddish-brown tail sticking out of his back end and she gasped, "S-Shippo?" She said disbelieving.

"Kuro!" He made his way to her side and embraced her, "I've missed you so much."

"A-and I you!" Kurokawa gasped, returning the embrace, her eyes becoming misty, "I thought that I had lost you!"

She watched as he made his way to Kagome, and lifted her into the air, "See, Kagome, I can hold you now!"

"So I see." Kagome giggled as both Inuyasha and Kouga growled.

"Gah!" Kurokawa exclaimed suddenly as clammy fingers wrapped around her arms, and managed to snake around her legs as well, "Can we chat later!" She called, "We have more pressing matters at hand."

She quickly jerked her arms out of their grasp and leapt into the air, landing near Hojo who grinned, "Hojo's plan work perfectly." He said.

"Wha-" She began as he wrapped his hand around her arm.

The air around them grew heavy, and she felt herself sinking into the ground. Kurokawa gasped, "Shippo!" She cried wildly.

He looked up in time to see her body sinking, "Kuro!" He exclaimed, running towards her.

Her head had sunk below the surface, but her arm was swinging wildly above. She felt Shippo's strong hand grasp hers, trying to yank her above the surface. All he managed to do, however, was pull her arm out of the socket. He remained oblivious to her pain as he continued to pull on her arm, before she felt his grip loosen and let go altogether. Releasing her into a black oblivion. Soon, thankfully, she sank into unconsciousness.

Shippo pounded his fists angrily into the dirt, digging madly in his attempt to reach Kurokawa, "Kuro!" He called, "Kuro!"

He felt a warm hand grasp his shoulder and was surprised to look into the golden eyes of a certain hanyou, "Inu- Inuyasha?" He gasped.

"Don't worry, we'll get Kurokawa back." He said, standing straighter.

"Hey, how are we going to know the difference between that Shippo and me?" The younger Shippo asked.

"Hm... why don't we use two different names?" Sango suggested, "The older one can be Yuki, and the younger one can be Ishimaru."

She recieved several curious glances before it was agreed upon, "Shouldn't we be looking for other... survivors?" Kagome finally asked.

"Yeah." Yuki said, standing up finally, "I'll go with you."

Ishimaru meanwhile, was dancing around Yuki, "Yay! I grow up to be really strong!" He sang out.

The group piled into Kagome's van, and a solemn silence ensued. The city was deathly silent, if anyone were alive no doubt they were hiding in the various buildings around town. The liveliness of the city had died, no longer were there children playing happily in the parks, or cars traversing the roads. Everything was desolate, not a sound disturbed the streets.

Ishimaru began to squirm impatiently in his seat as the hours dragged on, "My legs are getting numb." He complained.

"Oh... Ishimaru." Kagome sighed and pulled over, "we'll stop and eat here guys."

_With Kurokawa_

She sat up slowly, trying not to move her arm as immense pain tore through it. She was surrounded by a cushiony darkness, and when she glanced down, Kurokawa realized that she was lying in a bed. The blanket was a deep blood red color, and the canopy that surrounded her was black. "What is going on here?" She said aloud.

Suddenly the canopy parted and she was staring into a pale face- icy blue eyes stared out at her. "So, I see that you are awake." Naraku said darkly.

"Go away." Kurokawa glanced down at her knees, she saw too much of her brother in him right now.

"Dearest Kurokawa." Naraku said, seating himself on the edge of her bed, "must you force me to use drastic measures?"

"I will never join you Naraku, so you may as well kill me now." Kurokawa spat venemously.

Naraku held up his hand and it became transparent, Kurokawa could feel her heart beating as he eased it into her her chest and grasped her heart, "This," He said, squeezing it enough to make her wince visibly, "is where the Shikon no Tama hid itself years ago, the only problem is, I can't use it if I kill you."

His grip tightened and Kurokawa cried out, she grew dizzy, "But, if I taint the jewel, I taint the protector."

"Let go!" Kurokawa grasped at his wrist, "let me go now!"

Kurokawa could feel the bile rising in her throat and was very thankful for not having eaten that day. She heaved dryly and would have pitched backward had Naraku not snaked his other hand behind her to balance her as he pulled her closer to him, she could smell the dark aura around him and tried desparately to push him away, although by now her arms were so weak that they would not obey even the slightest of commands and remained prone at her side. "Let go, please!" She gasped as her body was surrounded by a flickering blue energy that caused Naraku to release her.

Instantly Kurokawa fell back onto the pillows, she curled up into the fetal position, shivering childishly, wishing that her mother would wake her from this horrible nightmare. She was barely aware that instead of Naraku being seated near her, there was a pile of smouldering ashes, a wooden doll with a piece of Naraku's hair lay in it's midst, where blue flames were still hungrily licking at the wood.

The room spun, but she was determined to get away from Naraku, to get back to Shippo, she had just found him after so long it wasn't fair that they had to be separated again. 'Shippo,' She thought tiredly, 'I'll find you again, I promise.'

_Some distance away_

Yuki's ears perked as he heard a faint voice, "Shippo," It called, "I'll find you again, I promise."

Quickly he leapt to his feet, seeking out the voice, and noticing then that the others were looking at him rather curiously, "Uh... what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked around a mouthful of ramen.

"Didn't you hear that?" He asked in confusion.

"Hear what?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing up at Yuki.

"That voice, it sounded like Kuro's." Yuki murmured.

"I hate to break it to you, but, there was no voice." Ishimaru (for some reason his name is the easiest to remember...) said, glancing at him.

"It was Kuro." Yuki insisted, "She has the ability to speak through her mind, I'd know her thoughts anywhere."

He looked at the others in determination, "What'd she say?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah," Sango said, "what'd she say?"

"She promised to find me again." Yuki said softly, taking his seat again, but no longer thinking about food.

Instead he thought back to when he and Kurokawa had played, that first time that she had spoken to him using her mind. He knew her ability only came out when she was in immense pain, and that fact worried him very badly.

_Yuki's memory (Although he'll be referred to as Shippo, so don't freak or anything...)_

_Kurokawa and I were standing on the swings at the park, just swinging mildly back and forth when her tiny voice suddenly broke the silence, "Let's play hide and seek, Shippo." She said excitedly._

_"Okay," I said, glancing at her with a toothy smile, before I could say anything more she spoke again._

_"You're it!" I watched as her beautiful face broke into a grin as she jumped off the swing, "Cover your eyes now and count!" She said, then as an afterthought, "no peeking!"_

_"One!" I called loudly... "100! Ready or not, here I come!" Not a sound disturbed the park as I searched for Kurokawa._

_I thought it was odd that I didn't hear her, but then again, she was getting better and better at hiding, she was even able to mask her aura from me. Silently I leapt down off of the jungle gym and sniffed at the air- nothing. "Kuro?" I called rather weakly, and when I got no answering giggle or spike in her power I grew worried- she never keeps herself hidden for so long._

_It was only when I listened to the tiny babbling voice in the back of my head that I knew something was wrong. 'Why can't he sense my aura? Why did this strange man attack me? Can't Shippo sense him? Inward gasp Oh no! This guy is Naraku, what does he want? Oh please, find me Shippo, it hurts. His hand just went transparent, what's he doing? Ah, he's digging around in my chest, why? Help, it hurts so badly. Oh my god._

_"Kuro?" I called rather frantically, sniffing at the air._

_I caught the scent of blood and nearly went crazy, somebody had hurt her, somebody had hurt Kuro. Quickly I ran towards the scent and was nearly blinded by a flash of blue miko energy- Kuro's miko energy. I ran to her side and noticed blood flowing out of her body as though they were a pair of crimson wings unfolding gracefully. "Kuro!" I cried, pulling her into my arms._

_I felt her shiver in my arms and nearly cried as I looked around for the bastard that had hurt her, that had hurt my Kuro. He was nowhere in sight, and at the moment not the most life threatening matter, Kuro needed to get home, where her mother would care for her. Quickly I moved, running towards her house nearly three blocks away. Once we were in her livingroom, her mother came bounding down the stairs, Akimoto moving swiftly behind her, "Kuro!" Kagome cried, prying her from my arms, "what happened?"_

_"Naraku." I murmured, "he hid her aura and scent from me- but somehow she spoke with her mind and led me to her. Kagome- you remember how you thought that she didn't possess miko powers?"_

_"Yes?" Kagome said, glancing at me from the foot of the stairs, as she was about to run up, she turned to me._

_"I think it was her miko powers that saved her. I saw the raw energy, it was blue and must have comepletely disinigrated Naraku's puppet."_

_"So- she does possess miko powers as well as her demon ones?" Kagome turned to look at me before turning to dash up the stairs, I was right behind her._

_Within the next ten minutes she had cleaned and bandaged Kurokawa's wounds and I simply stood at the end of her bed- waiting for her to awaken._

_End _

"Earth to Yuki!" Miroku was waving his hands in front of his face, bringing the kitsune back to the present.

"Huh?" Yuki blinked and looked around.

"We're leaving now." Kouga said boredly, "to continue the search for ningen survivors."

Kagome was already at the car, and had the engine running by the time the others were in, "Listen, Kagome." Yuki said, "we need to get back to Kaede, maybe she'll know what to do."

"Yeah," Kagome sighed, "there isn't much else we can do anyhow."

_A/N Well then... this took a while to write but that was because of all my rewrites and such. I would get halfway and then delete the whole thing.sigh Anyway,chapter four is done..._

_Chapter 4: Unimaginable Pain; Back through the Bone Eater's Well_

_Naraku sets to trying to taint Kurokawa's pure heart, but her priestess and demoness powers make it next to impossible for his efforts to succeed, the rest of the gang travel back through the well in hopes of speaking with Kaede and run into- Kikyo, what is she doing here? Tune in Next Time on Naraku's Army of The Undead to find out! Oh, and what's this? Yusuke's gang makes an appearance in the next chapter..._

_Thanks for reading, R&R for me._

_Comments, questions, ask away and I'll answer in the next chapter!_

_And remember folks, I love my reviewers!_

_Hamona: Yeah, I know what you mean, I tried to review on a few stories and it didn't work for a while, but finally everything went back to normal. Yeah, I changed the title because it originally eluded me, but finally came out of that fog in my brain. I'll update as often as I can... but I mean, with the attempts of making the chapters lengthy, and the fact that it's finals week, that may be a little tricky. Thanks alot for reviewing, it's especially appreciated._

_P.S. Yeah, there really ought to be more..._


	4. Unimaginable Pain Back through the Bone

_Chapter 4: Unimaginable Pain; Back through the Bone Eater's Well_

_Previously:_

_Yuki's ears perked as he heard a faint voice, "Shippo," It called, "I'll find you again, I promise."_

_Quickly he leapt to his feet, seeking out the voice, and noticing then that the others were looking at him rather curiously, "Uh... what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked around a mouthful of ramen._

_"Didn't you hear that?" He asked in confusion._

_"Hear what?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing up at Yuki._

_"That voice, it sounded like Kuro's." Yuki murmured._

_"I hate to break it to you, but, there was no voice." Ishimaru (for some reason his name is the easiest to remember...) said, glancing at him._

_"It was Kuro." Yuki insisted, "She has the ability to speak through her mind, I'd know her thoughts anywhere."_

_He looked at the others in determination, "What'd she say?" Kagome asked._

_"Yeah," Sango said, "what'd she say?"_

_"She promised to find me again." Yuki said softly, taking his seat again, but no longer thinking about food._

_Instead he thought back to when he and Kurokawa had played, that first time that she had spoken to him using her mind. He knew her ability only came out when she was in immense pain, and that fact worried him very badly._

_Yuki's memory (Although he'll be referred to as Shippo, so don't freak or anything...)_

_Kurokawa and I were standing on the swings at the park, just swinging mildly back and forth when her tiny voice suddenly broke the silence, "Let's play hide and seek, Shippo." She said excitedly._

_"Okay," I said, glancing at her with a toothy smile, before I could say anything more she spoke again._

_"You're it!" I watched as her beautiful face breake into a grin as she jumped off the swing, "Cover your eyes now and count!" She said, then as an afterthought, "no peeking!"_

_"One!" I called loudly... "100! Ready or not, here I come!" Not a sound disturbed the park as I searched for Kurokawa._

_I thought it was odd that I didn't hear her, but then again, she was getting better and better at hiding, she was even able to mask her aura from me. Silently I leapt down off of the jungle gym and sniffed at the air- nothing. "Kuro?" I called rather weakly, and when I got no answering giggle or spike in her power I grew worried- she never keeps herself hidden for so long._

_It was only when I listened to the tiny babbling voice in the back of my head that I knew something was wrong. 'Why can't he sense my aura? Why did this strange man attack me? Can't Shippo sense him? Inward gasp Oh no! This guy is Naraku, what does he want? Oh please, find me Shippo, it hurts. His hand just went transparent, what's he doing? Ah, he's digging around in my chest, why? Help, it hurts so badly. Oh my god._

_"Kuro?" I called rather frantically, sniffing at the air._

_I caught the scent of blood and nearly went crazy, somebody had hurt her, somebody had hurt Kuro. Quickly I ran towards the scent and was nearly blinded by a flash of blue miko energy- Kuro's miko energy. I ran to her side and noticed blood flowing out of her body as though they were a pair of crimson wings unfolding gracefully. "Kuro!" I cried, pulling her into my arms._

_I felt her shiver in my arms and nearly cried as I looked around for the bastard that had hurt her, that had hurt my Kuro. He was nowhere in sight, and at the moment not the most life threatening matter, Kuro needed to get home, where her mother would care for her. Quickly I moved, running towards her house nearly three blocks away. Once we were in her living room, her mother came bounding down the stairs, Akimoto moving swiftly behind her, "Kuro!" Kagome cried, prying her from my arms, "what happened?"_

_"Naraku." I murmured, "He hid her aura and scent from me- but somehow she spoke with her mind and led me to her. Kagome- you remember how you thought that she didn't possess miko powers?"_

_"Yes?" Kagome said, glancing at me from the foot of the stairs, as she was about to run up, she turned to me._

_"I think it was her miko powers that saved her. I saw the raw energy, it was blue and must have completely disintegrated Naraku's puppet."_

_"So- she does possess miko powers as well as her demon ones?" Kagome turned to look at me before turning to dash up the stairs, I was right behind her._

_Within the next ten minutes she had cleaned and bandaged Kurokawa's wounds and I simply stood at the end of her bed- waiting for her to awaken._

_End_

_"Earth to Yuki!" Miroku was waving his hands in front of his face, bringing the kitsune back to the present._

_"Huh?" Yuki blinked and looked around._

_"We're leaving now." Kouga said boredly, "to continue the search for ningen survivors."_

_Kagome was already at the car, and had the engine running by the time the others were in, "Listen, Kagome." Yuki said, "We need to get back to Kaede, maybe she'll know what to do."_

_"Yeah," Kagome sighed, "there isn't much else we can do anyhow."_

_Now:_

Yuki leaned forward, apprehensively in his seat, wondering briefly how long it had been since he had last seen Kaede. It had been far too long, he hadn't seen her since Inuyasha and Kagome had come to the future to deal with the zombie scum. Then, during one of the new moons, Inuyasha had wandered off on his own and got attacked and changed by a zombie. Yuki had always looked up to Inuyasha, and with his idol gone, had slowly slipped into a depression, that is, until Kurokawa had been born. Now Naraku had taken another person that he loved deeply.

Yuki clenched his fist as he felt a small form slip into his lap, Ishimaru stared up at him with childish, blue-green eyes, his face was ringed by disheveled reddish-brown hair, "Yuki, how'd you get so strong anyway?"

Yuki's eyes grew thoughtful, "It all began that night I was adopted."

_Flashback to that fateful night_

_I had been dancing with Kurokawa when suddenly we were forced apart. Red liquid filled the air, and the horrible, coppery smell of blood assaulted my nostrils. Screams filled the air, and the last thing I saw before the darkness took hold, was Kurokawa's frantic face. It was as though she wasn't able to see me._

_I awoke to the sound of birds chirping and thought how strange it was. I could no longer smell blood, but, rather, the scent of wild flowers. Half-heartedly, as though fearing that it were only an illusion, I opened my eyes to find that I was lying in an ocean of purple flowers. The grass rose over my head, reaching up, up into the sky, as though they could reach the heavens that way. Waves of dizziness swept over me as I sat up- where was I? And most of all, where was Kurokawa? "K-kuro?" I called in a deepening voice, "Kuro! Where are you?"_

_There was no reply except for the call of a bird here and there. Slowly I stood, what had happened? Why wasn't I with Kurokawa? I stood up slowly, almost painfully, wishing that I knew where I was. I saw a hut nearby, smoke curled welcomingly from the chimney, speaking of warmth and a place to stay._

_Quickly I trudged through the field, at times swatting fat bees away from my face, my attention focused wholly on the hut. I saw a woman, middle-aged perhaps, pulling weeds from a small garden. As though she sensed my presence, the woman stood and looked at me critically with grey eyes that peered out of a well weathered face. She was darkly tanned and there were light wrinkles around her mouth and eyes, indicating that she smiled and squinted a lot. "What do ye want?" She called, pulling off a hat to reveal thick, black hair tied up in a ponytail._

_If I hadn't known better, I'd have thought that she was Lady Kaede by the way she spoke, but she was younger than Kaede, "Excuse me for intruding ma'am, but I am lost." I said bowing low in respect._

_"Are ye now?" The woman gave me a critical look before waving me over to her, "What is your name lad?"_

_"Shippo, ma'am." I replied humbly._

_The woman laughed, "There's no need to be so formal with me! You make me sound so old!" She paused in her laughter, "my name is Kajiri."_

_"How come you live out here all alone?" I asked, looking about and seeing no other homes._

_"So that I can train my students without interruption, after all, it's the only way they can become the best fighters in the world!" Kajiri said in a not-so-modest tone._

_"Hey," I said suddenly, "Would you consider training me?"_

_"Aren't you a fox demon?" Kajiri asked._

_"Ye-es." I said in an elongated breath._

_"Why would you want training from a 'weak' human anyway then?" She asked almost suspiciously._

_"Actually, I was practically raised by a human after my father was killed." I told her, trying to get her to give in, I would do anything to become as strong, or stronger than Inuyasha._

_"Raised by a human, eh?" She stroked her chin, "I'll give you a test, if you pass it, I will teach you."_

_End flashback_

Yuki shook his head and looked down at Ishimaru who appeared to be getting rather impatient, "What?" He asked in confusion, then, as it all dawned upon him, "oh… I forgot to tell you didn't I?"

Ishimaru shook his head, "yeah… you got all spacey and stuff."

"Sorry." Yuki apologized, "I didn't realize that it happened."

"Well, answer." Ishimaru crossed his arms and did his best to glare at Yuki.

"Of course." Yuki said hurriedly, "it all began the night that I was adopted, I was thrown into the past, although not as far as my original time, and I trained under a human woman named Kajiri, it turns out that she was from Kaede's village but didn't recognize me. After I finished my training with Kajiri, I began to search for a way back to Kagome and Kuro; however, it was nearly impossible- I spent years searching."

"So, how did you get back?" Ishimaru asked excitedly.

"That, I do not know, but it was just like what happened before." Yuki said, "I don't know why it happened at all, but suddenly I was back here, and the world was dark. I was fighting alongside of Kuro."

"And that was the night we met?" Ishimaru asked.

"Yes, that was the night that I was able to return." Yuki said.

We're here!" Kagome said from the front, indicating that they had arrived at the Higurashi shrine.

The group stepped out of the van, cautiously peering around themselves to be assured that they were not going to get attacked by a group of hungry cannibalistic zombies. "So, we're finally here." Yuki stepped into the well house lovingly, moving his hand over the well's wooden frame, "and I'll finally be able to see Kaede again."

Sesshomaru moved swiftly towards the well and in one quick, fluid movement, he leapt into its midst. The rest of the group followed swiftly and were soon in the forest on the other side. "A horrible prophecy is about to come true in your time, Kagome." Sesshomaru said finally.

He had been in a thoughtful silence for a long time, and the fact that he was now speaking stunned Kagome, "P-prophecy?" She stuttered.

"It was predicted, nearly 70 years ago." Sesshomaru nodded, "The hanyou, left to sleep, pinned forever to a tree lest a girl pure of heart and in possession of miko powers release him from his prison. The offspring of the two would be tainted and destroy the lives of many- humans and demons alike. There is only one that can prevent the damage that will be done- though the wench died before she could finish the prophecy."

"What?" Kagome exclaimed.

They didn't notice the priestess that stepped out of the trees until she stepped in front of them, glaring at each in turn. "K-Kikyo?" Inuyasha gasped.

_With Kurokawa_

Kurokawa tiredly sat up, massaging her aching body, unsure of when she had fallen back into the midst of unconsciousness- but knew that it had been dangerous for her to do so. She stood on shaky feet and moved towards the door- unsure of just what she planned to do, but knowing that she had to get out of there as soon as possible.

Before her fingers could touch the door it swung open and a young woman with black hair that was tied up at the back of her head- two feathers stuck out of the hair tie- entered. She carried a fan and stared at Kurokawa with cold, red eyes. "You are not to leave this room." She said in a tone equally as cold as her eyes.

Kurokawa backed up in surprise before growling back, "You can't keep me here!"

"Naraku told me to keep you in there and that is just what I intend to do!" She spat venomously.

"Neither you, nor he is my boss!" Kurokawa exploded, "I answer to no one!"

"Well you will if you know what's good for you!" The red-eyed woman said, shoving Kurokawa to the floor and slamming the door in her face.

Glancing around the room Kurokawa noticed a very small window, and decided to try her luck with climbing through it. Hurriedly she stepped up onto the oak dresser that sat below it and pulled the window open- it would be a very tight squeeze indeed. Kurokawa hoisted herself up and began to pull herself through the window. She barely slid through.

Silently Kurokawa shut the window and jumped to the ground. She glanced around and, seeing nobody, made a break for the trees. She dodged anything that got in her way, leaping over stones and logs. Kurokawa had no time to spare; they would realize her absence anytime now.

Kurokawa made her way into an absolutely dead city; nothing disturbed its silence except for her pounding footsteps. The shadows began to move, and she knew then that they had detected her disappearance and were coming for her. She pushed on, and was suddenly falling. Kurokawa tumbled, and stood, brushing dirt from her light scrapes, by then Naraku had found her, "how did you get out?" He asked.

"A magician never reveals her secrets." Kurokawa replied smugly.

Naraku growled and moved swiftly to her side, lifting her into the air by her throat, "you will tell me how you got out- Kagura was guarding the door and that window is charmed so that nothing can pass through it."

"Kagura- is that the name of the bitch?" Kurokawa said venomously, and then rather mischievously, "Nothing did pass through it."

"How about another try at tainting that heart of yours?" Naraku asked gleefully at the wide-eyed look she gave him.

Naraku shoved her against the rough brick of a convenience store and lifted his free hand into the air, willing it to become transparent. Kurokawa, in her weakened state, watched in horror as he shoved his hand into her chest. Her back arced, and she cried out, tears rising to her eyes as unimaginable pain swept through her body in waves. "No…" she moaned, her body sliding a few inches down the wall, Naraku held her firmly in place, his eyes darkening.

Kurokawa's eyes wandered through the empty streets- searching for help that didn't seem to be there. Instead she receded into a memory.

_Memory_

_Akimoto sat in the upper branches of the sacred tree, staring off at the quarter moon, unaware that I watched him with the utmost admiration. He was my older brother and had so much strength and courage- more so than I had anyway._

_"Akimoto?" I whispered, climbing to my brother's side._

_Quickly he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "What is it, Kuro?" He asked, peering at me with those intelligent eyes of his._

_"I have a bad feeling about the party." I said softly, "we should ask mom to reschedule it."_

_"You know she can't, Kuro, she has so much work to do, it just wouldn't work out." Then as an afterthought, "what kind of bad feeling?"_

_"Like there's going to be bloodshed and lots of it. Akimoto, it would be so horrible for something bad to interrupt Shippo's party." I looked at him pleadingly, "I had a horrible nightmare, and this face keeps peering out at me, he won't go away Akimoto, Naraku's been plaguing my dreams for nearly a month now."_

_Akimoto grabbed my shoulders, "Are you certain that it was Naraku you saw?"_

_"Yes, just like that day in the park." My mind began to wander but Akimoto brought me back._

_"You remember that?" He asked in surprise._

_"Yes, his face has been forever imprinted on my mind." I replied softly._

_"Kuro, you must understand that this party will happen- mother doesn't understand your visions yet, nobody does, there will be many lords there and she needs to make a good impression."_

_I sighed, "Yes, Akimoto, but I will keep an eye out for trouble."_

_Here we are whisked away to another memory_

_I giggled happily as the swing moved higher and higher into the air. The very feel of the wind in my hair, and the way that it felt as though I were flying was enough to send my adrenaline on a rush. I could feel Shippo's hand press into the small of my back, allowing me to move higher and higher- and then I saw him. A man with long red hair and green eyes- his emotions were very muddled but he was keeping an eye on Shippo and myself._

_I unwittingly released my grip on the swing, and with Shippo's next push I was sailing through the air towards the man. A look of utter astonishment crossed his face as I slammed into his chest and the two of us fell in a muddled heap, "I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, shakily climbing to my feet as Shippo rushed over to see if I was okay._

_I put out my hand to help the man up and curiously he took it, "Are you okay!" Shippo gasped, skidding to a stop at my side._

_I gave him a reassuring smile, "Aren't I always?"_

_The man himself smiled- perhaps it was just the innocence in my own that had made him do so, but he couldn't help himself. "You are a very energetic child." He murmured, "My name is Kurama."_

_"Kurama?" I said, thinking that I had forgotten something, then, "Oh! My name is Kurokawa, and this is Shippo!"_

_Shippo glanced between the two of us, "Kuro, we should get going, your mother might start to worry."_

_At that moment I chose to shiver and glance over my shoulder. He was there, hiding in the shadows, watching us. I narrowed my eyes and stuck out my tongue. 'Not this time Naraku!' My mind screamed as he stepped farther into the shadows as though afraid of me._

_"Uh- Kuro?" Shippo had moved a few feet towards the park exit and I looked at him sharply._

_"He's here Shippo, hiding in the shadows like the slimy worm that he is." I said softly before glancing back- yeah, he was still there, but something was changing and then I knew._

_Quickly I ran over and lifted the doll out of the pile of ashes that remained behind, "Naraku was here." I repeated, holding up the doll for Shippo to see, apparently the stranger had caught sight of the doll for he quickly pulled it from my fingers, "hey!" I called._

_"That demon was sitting there for an awfully long time; I had no idea that he was merely a puppet." Kurama muttered to himself, crushing the doll between his fingers._

_I turned swiftly, "I hope to see you again sometime- Kurama." I said over my shoulder before grasping Shippo's hand and leaving the park._

_Back in reality_

She was jerked out of her moment of peace when Naraku struck her jaw. Kurokawa's eyes attempted to focus on something- anything, but she couldn't. Her body was wracked with pain as Naraku jerked his hand back. "Damn barrier around the jewel." He muttered furiously.

Her eyes wandered madly around the empty street as she sank dizzily to the ground. Naraku looked at her in utter disgust, and somehow Kurokawa managed to glare back. As he turned away, Kurokawa felt the control drain from her body and unwillingly rose to her feet, standing behind Naraku. "Come now." He said, "Back to the castle."

'No! I don't want to go!' Kurokawa thought, desperately attempting to stay where she was.

Her feet began to move, however, and she was forced to follow behind him, 'No! Damn it!' Her mind cried words would not form willingly on her lips.

Suddenly a group of men leapt in front of them- one wore a green school uniform and had short black hair and brown eyes. Another of the group had on a blue uniform, similar to the green, orange hair, and brown eyes. The third wore all black, had black spiky hair, and crimson eyes. And the fourth, the most familiar to Kurokawa, had green eyes and red hair, he wore a white outfit. His gaze fixed itself upon her and then she remembered him, "Kurama?" The word was the only one able to slip through her numb lips. He nodded, although a little surprised that she knew him. _(Remember, she knows future Kurama, just to make that clear…)_ 'Oh please destroy Naraku.' She pleaded silently, swallowing mentally.

"Kurokawa." Naraku's cold voice brought her back to reality, "destroy these pests immediately so that we may go."

She felt her body moving forward, 'No!' She cried, watching helplessly from the prison that was her body, 'I don't want to hurt them, don't you understand! It's you that I want dead!'

Her body didn't respond to her insistent tugs, and finally she stopped, far to exhausted to stop the obvious from happening, either they would kill her, putting her out of her misery, or she would kill them. She leapt forward, attacking with her claws and was relieved to see that they were able to dodge her blows, 'thank god.' She sighed.

'What, you didn't think that we could avoid such a pitiful attack?' A voice intruded upon her thoughts.

'W-who are you?' Kurokawa called tiredly.

'You have no need to know just now.' And as quickly as it had come, the voice had gone.

"Yusuke, we aren't really going to kill this kid are we?" The carrot topped human asked, turning mud brown eyes towards his friend.

"We might not have a choice, Kuwabara." Yusuke grunted, dodging another shaky blow made by the girl before them.

"This girl is being used as a puppet." Kurama said suddenly.

"Nani!" Kuwabara exclaimed, glancing towards the girl who was inwardly cheering that they had figured it out.

"The reason her blows are so clumsy is that she is inwardly struggling not to attack us." Kurama continued, "Although, it isn't working so well, it is helping to keep us alive. Hiei, we would have died if this girl had been at full strength and not struggling with herself the way she is. The demon Naraku is behind this."

"Naraku?" Hiei said darkly, hatred lacing the word "are you so sure that the hanyou would have defeated us Kurama?"

"Yes," Kurama said softly, his gaze locked with Kurokawa's, "she would have had no trouble at all."

"Yeah, yeah." Yusuke said, landing a glancing blow on Kurokawa which sent her sprawling, instead of staying down as he had intended her to, she got up as though nothing had happened, although inwardly she was wincing.

Naraku watched from behind, his eyes dancing at the pain he saw flash through Kurokawa's eyes, she would soon be able to fight him off, but not before she finished what she started. He smiled smugly, this girl would soon break and then she would be his.

'You stupid jerk, what the hell are you smiling for!' Kurokawa screamed mentally, glaring at Naraku angrily.

At that moment her miko abilities chose to flare up, there was an explosion of power, and suddenly the area was covered in debris and dust filled the air.

_With Inuyasha and the gang_

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked in such an icy tone that it shocked everybody, including herself.

"I'm going with you." Kikyo said, she wasn't asking, she was stating, "to defeat Naraku in your time."

"Now just wait a minute-" Kagome began.

"Your time is overrun by the undead, and myself, being nothing more than a clay doll, will not be affected by their disease, at least then there'd be a slight chance of defeating Naraku." Kikyo said coolly.

"She's right, Kagome." Yuki said, "I hate to say it, but Kikyo is right, she'd be our best chance for making sure that Naraku dies."

Kagome blushed, "I know but…"

"Oh honestly, you'd think that at a time like this you could overcome a little grudge." Kikyo said.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Kagome said stubbornly crossing her arms and sticking out her bottom lip.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha began, looking at her, "Right now you need all the help you can get, its hell over there."

"Yeah, I know." Kagome said, the ground had suddenly become very interesting, "hey… when did my thoughts become so important anyway? Normally you'd welcome Kikyo with open arms Inuyasha."

"We need to get to Kaede's, remember?" Ishimaru said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Yeah, let's go." Sango muttered, feeling a hand brush against her butt, "Hentai!" She cried, punching Miroku in the back of the head, "Can't you ever think of anything else?"

Miroku rubbed his head tenderly and gave Sango a sheepish grin. Quickly the group made their way to Kaede's village, and were soon seated in the elderly priestess's hut. "What is wrong with ye?" Kaede asked Yuki, "Ye are looking mighty depressed ye know."

Yuki glared at his feet, "Kurokawa was kidnapped by Naraku." He muttered, clenching his fists in his lap.

"Oh my…" Kaede said.

"Lady Kaede, we came to see if you could help us figure out how to get her back." Miroku said bluntly.

"Ye are on your own for this one." Kaede said sadly, "There is nothing that I can do for your friend."

"Of course there is!" Yuki said, furiously punching the floor, "there has to be something, Kaede."

"Ye look familiar lad." Kaede said, looking him over, her eyes widened and her mouth formed an O of surprise, "Ye are Shippo, but how? Ye are older, and he is over there."

"I'm from the future, Kurokawa's future to be exact." Yuki said, glancing at her, "if there is nothing that you can do then we so, we may as well leave and find our own way."

He stood, unsure of how he managed to do so without swooning, but he did and was quickly out the door, making his way back towards the well. "Yuki, wait up!" Ishimaru called, running to his side.

"So, what are we going to do?" Asked Nakamura, glancing towards his friend, Saruwatari.

"I dunno." Saruwatari stated, "but, we have to go back, we have yet to finish what we started. It isn't just about survival anymore; it's about preservation and freeing those that are already lost."

"Yeah." Nakamura sighed heavily, "you're right, Saruwatari."

"Guys, hurry up!" Kagome called from somewhere down the path.

"Coming!" Nakamura called, racing Saruwatari to catch her.

As one they leapt into the well and stood on the other side, all very determined to meet their goals. "Naraku, bastard, you will die by our hands soon!" Yuki cried out.

_With Kurokawa_

Kurokawa groaned and sat up blearily, trying without success to peer through the thick mass of debris that covered her. Her lungs burned for more oxygen than they were getting but she was surprisingly calm about the whole ordeal. She tried to move only to find that when she did, the junk did as well. It pushed closer to her already broken body, pushing the sparse oxygen farther away from her burning throat, "Help." She murmured softly, closing her eyes painfully and coughing to the protest of her chest and stomach.

Silence enclosed her in what appeared to be her tomb, the place where she would be forgotten until one day somebody would come across a rotting corpse buried beneath the rubble. So lost was Kurokawa in her thoughts that she didn't here the scraping sound above her, didn't see the light that was steadily growing around her.

A pair of hands grasped her, and Kurokawa sucked in a deep breath of refreshing air, grateful that the burning feeling had subsided. Suddenly she was wrapped in a warm embrace- why? Her eyes were questioning as she stood limp in her saviors arms, who had saved her and what had been their reason for doing so? She felt a strange constricting tightness in her throat as she briefly saw a hint of black hair, "A-Akimoto?" She gasped feeling the burning tears spring to her eyes.

"No, baka, my name is Yusuke." He said, although his words fell on deaf ears.

Kurokawa buried her face into his shirt and stood there, unwilling to let go even when he attempted to pry her loose, to no avail. "Yusuke," Hiei began, prying into her mind, "She thinks that you're her brother. Naraku... absorbed him into his body."

"Nani?" Yusuke gasped in disgust.

Kurokawa backed away from him, falling roughly onto sharp stones. She had known that it couldn't possibly have been Akito, but, there was that one glimmer of hope left within her that now had sputtered and died. All of her emotions were suddenly hidden behind an unbreakable wall. Naraku had taken everybody from her, he would soon die.

She looked up in surprise at the hand that was extended to help her to her feet, the hand belonged to Kurama. "Thanks." She murmured politely, grasping his hand and hoisting herself to her feet.

It was then that she noticed the destruction around her, buildings had collapsed, there was nothing left standing for a square mile. "Did- I do this?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes, you did." Kuwabara said, swiftly dusting off his uniform.

"I-I'm sorry." Kurokawa looked at her feet.

"Don't apologize." Hiei said.

"What was- Naraku doing anyway?" Yusuke asked, "the thing with his hand?"

"I can't explain." Kurokawa said, unconscious fingers moving to the still throbbing flesh, "but it hurt like hell.

One of her arms remained at her side as she looked at them, "well, I have to go. My group, they might be looking for me now."

She turned as though to leave and felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder, "You are currently in no condition to go anywhere by yourself, you should stay with us for a while." Kuwabara said, smiling reasuringly at her.

"You have no business telling me what condition I am in." Kurokawa said coldly, "I am fine."

His hand slipped from her shoulder as she began to walk, milky hair swaying in the breeze, she couldn't show weakness, not to anyone. They would make fun of her for it, call her a stupid hanyou. It had happened so many times before, so many times.

When she had moved some distance away from them- Kurokawa could feel the tears sliding freely down her cheeks, what would she do now? She had just given up her only chance at traveling with somebody to find her friends. She had given up time to heal her body, and protection from Naraku.

_A/N_

_Yeah... well, this one took quite some time to write, considering that I had to write it in school and have had finals to work on. Anyway, R&R for me. I won't update until at least getting a few reviews._

_Chapter 5: Still have a chance; Searching for each other_

_Kurokawa still has a chance to travel with Yusuke and the others, she just has to swallow her hanyou pride and let them take care of her for a while. Some unexpected events occur... can't tell you._

_Kurokawa and Yuki are very determined to find each other before it's to late, can he get to her before she becomes Naraku's prisoner once more? Doomed to suffer through his attempts at tainting her heart for the rest of eternity?_

_Tune in Next time to find out!_

_Questions? Comments? You review and come next chapter, you just might see your name here!_

_Comments:_

_As you can see... there are no comments which makes me really sad. I was looking forward to getting some too. TT I'm trying my best to improve my writing and it seems that people like my bleh writing compared to my lengthened, more descriptive, and less cheesey writing. Review, guys, I need them to go on... Cause I simply can't without them._

_Hara: >Shakes fist> Damn you! Review already!_

_Akako: Hara! Don't be so rude, they won't review if you act like that!_

_Hara: Well, either way they don't seem to be reviewing... >Voice is whiny and childish.>_

_Akako: Well... then we need to find a way so that they'll review..._

_Hara: >Smiles evilly> I have a way... >Grabs a rubber mallet and hits Akako over the head with it, the dazed author collapses into her arms and Hara begins to run away.> I have kidnapped this author and the ransom is 1 review, you got that?_

_Akako: What are you doing?_

_The button speaks: Review... Review... Review..._

_Akako: Ah shut up! >Beats over the had with a rubber mallet.> Nobody wants to... >Suddenly has the urge to review> Damn your hypnotic tone!_

_The button speaks: Mwahahahahaha, my plan to take over the world through reviews has begun! >Hypnotic tone> review review review..._


	5. Still have a chance Searching for eacho

_Chapter 5: Still have a chance; Searching for each other_

_Previously:_

_She looked up in surprise at the hand that was extended to help her to her feet, the hand belonged to Kurama. "Thanks." She murmured politely, grasping his hand and hoisting herself to her feet._

_It was then that she noticed the destruction around her, buildings had collapsed, there was nothing left standing for a square mile. "Did- I do this?" She asked, shocked._

_"Yes, you did." Kuwabara said, swiftly dusting off his uniform._

_"I-I'm sorry." Kurokawa looked at her feet._

_"Don't apologize." Hiei said._

_"What was- Naraku doing anyway?" Yusuke asked, "the thing with his hand?"_

_"I can't explain." Kurokawa said, unconscious fingers moving to the still throbbing flesh, "but it hurt like hell._

_One of her arms remained at her side as she looked at them, "well, I have to go. My group, they might be looking for me now."_

_She turned as though to leave and felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder, "You are currently in no condition to go anywhere by yourself, you should stay with us for a while." Kuwabara said, smiling reasuringly at her._

_"You have no business telling me what condition I am in." Kurokawa said coldly, "I am fine."_

_His hand slipped from her shoulder as she began to walk, milky hair swaying in the breeze, she couldn't show weaekness, not to anyone. They would make fun of her for it, call her a stupid hanyou. It had happened so many times before, so many times._

_When she had moved some distance away from them- Kurokawa could feel the tears sliding freely down her cheeks, what would she do now? She had just given up her only chance at traveling with somebody to find her friends. She had given up time to heal her body, and protection from Naraku._

_Now:_

Kurokawa broke into a run, tripping at times, she couldn't stop now, not here! But the exhaustion was already beginning to settle in. Slowly she sank to her knees, gasping for breath, "Damn weak Hanyou." She cursed, attempting to stand only to find that her legs felt jelly-like and slid out from beneath her, causing her to spill again, "I won't go back!" She screamed to herself, "I won't!" She stuck out her lower lip stubbornly.

Slowly she dragged herself to her feet and forced herself to move, unaware that they were following closely behind her. 'Akimoto, I swear that Naraku will die by my hands.' She swore silently.

Quite suddenly a fork of lightning spiked across the sky and seconds later, a ground shaking crack of thunder _(It isn't really fun being outside during one of these... O.O They aren't scary, but you know how some noises seem to vibrate through your body, well, this is one of them.)_ Rain poured from an angry sky, pounding down on Kurokawa who simply slumped her shoulders and continued to move in determination, even as another fork lit up the sky. The storm raged on violently about her, while inside she fought visciously against her own storm of emotions.

The soaking rain pounded down even harder, making it impossible to see anything in front of her. Kurokawa stumbled over unseen objects, often times falling violently on her hands and knees. Each time she stood shakily and continued to move. Strands of dripping white hair stuck to her face, causing little streams to form as the rain ran down her cheeks. Her defeated eyes glanced around for a way of identifying some sort of shelter from the chilling rain as her teeth began to chatter, "Weak... so weak." She chided herself, "just keep moving, it's only rain, it won't hinder me."

She leaned over, coughing tiredly, "Damn it." She sobbed, sinking to her knees, "why am I so weak?"

Kurokawa closed her eyes in defeat and lay down in the drowning rain, curling up god only knew where and drifted into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

_With Yusuke and company_

"Damn, does this kid ever give up?" Yusuke asked as he rubbed his arms to stay warm, "doesn't she realize that it's freezing out here?"

"Obviously it's going unnoticed." Kuwabara said around chattering teeth.

They were startled out of their reverie when the sound of thunder boomed in their ears. "Oh, great." Yusuke muttered, "now we get to run around in a storm, tell me, why are we following her again?"

"Koenma wants to speak with her, Yusuke." Kurama sighed heavily, "And you know that we can't take her by force- remember what happened during the battle."

Rain suddenly poured from the sky and loud cracks of thunder cut off anymore conversation that they intended to have at the time. The group could barely see the girl's outline as she continued on, and moments later she disappeared from sight. "What the hell?" Yusuke exclaimed, "Where'd she go?"

The group continued to walk slowly forward, in hopes of catching sight of the girl again, when suddenly Kuwabara tripped and fell over something soft. "Damn it Kuwabara, can't you watch where you're going?" Yusuke asked angrily as they stopped and turned to look at him.

"Hey! If I hadn't tripped, we wouldn't have found her!" Kuwabara said angrily.

"What?" Yusuke exclaimed as his friend dragged himself to his feet, a small burden in his arms.

"The girl didn't go anywhere Yusuke." Kuwabara said.

"Well, at least we can get out of the rain and back to Koenma now." Yusuke said, sighing in relief, "Where's Boton when you need her?"

"Right here!" The lady death called cheerily, appearing out of the rain on her oar, "one portal to the Spirit World coming up!"

She quickly opened a portal and the group swiftly stepped through, landing in Koenma's office. "Well, toddler, we got the girl." Yusuke said boredly.

"Don't call me that!" Koenma's face turned bright red with anger.

His gaze fixed itself on the sleeping form in Kuwabara's arms, "She is so young, but definately one of the two that opened a portal into our time from the future. Where is the second?" Koenma asked curiously.

Hiei stepped forward, "The second was absorbed by Naraku. He was her brother."

Kurokawa stirred restlessly and Kuwabara was forced to set her down on the floor so that he could stretch, "For a demon she has an awfully pure heart." He said, "what did Naraku want with her?" he asked.

"The girl possesses the Shikon no Tama." Koenma said from his chair behind a large desk.

"The Shikon no Tama?" Kurama asked, his curiousity aroused.

"Yes, the jewel of four souls." Koenma said.

"I thought that it dissappeared?" Hiei asked.

"It did," Koenma stood in his chair, "but it seems that it has now reappeared." His gaze was glued to the girl on his floor.

"So, why didn't he just kill the hanyou and take the jewel from her?" Yusuke asked the question that seemed to be on everybody's mind.

"Because, if she would have died then the jewel would have gone with her." Koenma said, "so he needed a way around killing her- his way was to taint her heart and thus the jewel."

Kurokawa blinked, which went unnoticed by those above her. Her eyes wandered the room slowly and came to rest on a toddler with a rather large blue hat. There was a pink strand that ran around it, written in black was the word 'Jr'. He wore yellow pants and a blue shirt with a red sash tied around it. A binky hung loosely from his mouth as he spoke. The only thing that confused Kurokawa was the clarity of his speech.

Her left arm lay uselessly below her on a hard floor as she looked at the rest of the room's occupants. There was Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and a strange blue haired woman that Kurokawa didn't recognize. She sat up slowly, almost unsurely as a wave of sound reached her ears, causing her to wince at the force of it all. "What's going on?" Her voice was slightly slurred and she felt her face flush when the voices stopped and all eyes rested on her.

Her numb body became less so and a miniscule amount of pain returned to her, "What's wrong with your arm?" Kuwabara asked, noticing her tendancy to leave it at her side.

"It was an accident." Kurokawa said blankly, "it happened while a friend was trying to help me. Now tell me, where am I?"

"You're in my office." Koenma said blandly.

Kurokawa stood and peered at him, "Tell me, how is it that a mere toddler is in charge of anything?" She asked curiously, poking him with her index finger.

This act of curiousity caused the others to howl with laughter while Hiei looked at the scene in disgust. "Don't call me a toddler! I'm over 700 years old!" Koenma said haughtily.

"You sure don't look it." Kurokawa said, poking him again, which caused him to topple backwards in his chair.

"Damn it stop poking me!" He exclaimed.

Kurokawa's face got deathly serious, "and what would you do if I didn't? Kill me?" She asked in a soft tone, she stopped anyway, but her comment called silence among the group, "Can I leave now? I'm supposed to be searching for somebody."

"No, you can't leave." Koenma said, standing back up.

"And just why not damn it!" Kurokawa asked furiously, feeling her miko powers swarming to the surface, "you can't keep me here!"

"Calm down." Kurama said, approaching her slowly, "we aren't going to hurt you."

"Why did you bring me here?" Kurokawa asked wide-eyed, backing away, wincing as she took a deep shaky breath that expanded her chest painfully, "did you come for the Shikon no Tama like Naraku? Well, as I told that bastard, I don't have it. It dissappeared years ago."

"You have the jewel but that is not why we brought you here." Koenma said, "why are you here? In this time?"

Kurokawa blanched, "that's none of your business!" She said angrily.

"Just answer the damn question." Yusuke glared at her.

Kurokawa glared at the floor, "I don't have to." She said bluntly, her shoulders shaking as she suppressed sobs.

Koenma glared at her, "Answer my question, you damned hanyou!" He said angrily.

"Don't call me that!" Kurokawa's eyes were suddenly full of anger, she clenched her fists, "I don't answer to anybody, do you understand!"

She slammed her fist onto the desk before her and pieces of splintered wood were flung through the air at alarming speeds. The pieces embedded themselves into the walls as paper fluttered uselessly to the ground. Koenma, having dashed beneath his chair at the sight of her angry fist peered at the demolished desk in wonder.

"I'm leaving now." She said coolly, turning towards the door.

She felt a hand grasp her shoulder and whirled around to face whomever had dared to touch her- it was Kurama. "Don't go just yet, answer the question and then we'll help you to find your friends." He said.

Kurokawa sighed, "There is no life in the future, people, demons and humans alike are forced to hide from Naraku and his army of the undead. A group of people are k-killed- a group that could have defeated him and brought hope back to the people. It was just me and my brother left then, but Naraku always had his eye on us, wherever we went he was there, practically begging us to join him. It was the only way to prevent the imminent destruction of the world."

His grip slid from her arm in mild shock, "the destruction of the world?" Kuwabara asked, "who are the people that are so important to the side of the living right now?"

"They are the group that I am traveling with currently, which is why it was so important to get back to them, the new moon is not far off!" Kurokawa said tiredly.

"What's so important about the new moon?" Yusuke asked skeptically.

"That is the night that Inuyasha becomes human, the night that my father is changed forever." Kurokawa said in frustration.

"Your father?" Koenma asked.

"What's with all the questions?" Kurokawa asked, dancing back and forth on her heels, "I need to find them as soon as I can."

"If you leave now you'll die you know." Boton said, "your body can't take much more injury."

"There are more important things at stake here right now and I'm willing to risk everything to fix things for the people of the future." Kurokawa stated, "Even if it means losing my life in the process."

By then she was out of breath, "You still have a few days- a week at most-" Kurokawa cut Kurama off.

"I can't rest however, not yet." Inwardly she was protesting with herself, but managed to keep her inward struggle for control to herself.

"You're stubborn, I'll give you that." Yusuke said casually from behind her.

Before Kurokawa could do anything, pain exploded behind her eyes, "OW! You stupid jerk what the hell was that for?" She whirled on him, feeling the very air in the room whirl with her moment of fury, "are you trying to give me more injuries or something?"

Yusuke looked surprised, "That usually works..."

Kurokawa growled angrily, clenching her fists even as the headache increased greatly. She felt her legs grow shaky and determidly kept her gaze fixed on Yusuke, an image of Naraku flashed before her eyes and she cringed. Koenma cleared his throat, "Maybe you should see a doctor." He said unsurely.

Kurokawa fell to her knees and turned her gaze towards him before she fell forward. Her hair billowed around her face as she lay in an unconscious heap on the floor, the last thought that swept through her mind before the darkness took over was, 'Such a weak hanyou...'

_With Kagome and the others_

Kagome stepped out of the well house, and into a curtain of heavy rain. She gasped and turned to the others, "to my house!" She called as a bolt of lightning flitted across the sky.

Yuki happened to glance at the ground not far from the well house, and a strangled cry escaped his lips as he caught sight of Kurokawa's Tetsusaiga lying forgotten in the rain. Swiftly he moved to pick it up, using the cloth of his shirt to hold it before following the others once more. None had noticed that he had stopped, so no one had waited.

The group hurried across the saturated ground and into Kagome's house. "What now!" Ishimaru groaned impatiently, glancing at Yuki, "How are we going to go look for her in this?" His eyes fell on the sword, "Is that-"

"Yes, this is her sword." Yuki clutched it tighter in his hand, feeling that if he let go he would lose her forever, "Kuro." Yuki muttered, "it will not end like this, I will find you, I promise."

Kagome glanced at him sympathetically before moving to the kitchen- where she froze as she saw the sea of blood- her blood- that seemed to flood the room, she turned, sickened. Kagome came face to face with Nakamura, "What's wrong?" He asked, his gaze falling on the closed door of the kitchen.

"I can't- go in there." Kagome said.

"Why not?" Nakamura stepped forward and slid the door open silently.

His mouth fell as he took in the scene, "what happened in there?"

_Kagome's memory_

_Kagome went sprawling, falling into the kitchen where she saw her mother hovering over the stove, "Mom?" She whispered cautiously._

_The woman turned and Kagome could see the same dead eyes on her, the woman screeched and leapt at Kagome, she held a knife in her hand and slashed violently, "Mom?" Kagome knew that she hadn't lost all control yet._

_"Will not let you become one of us!" She hissed, cutting Kagome across the stomach._

_Kagome cried out in pain and stumbled backwards, "No!" She screamed as the blade was planted in her chest, it just barely missed her heart and lungs._

_The girl gasped and stumbled back as the blade was wrenched from her body._

_End_

Kagome shivered and clutched at the now aching wounds on her chest and stomach, "Mom was trying to keep me from that fate." Was all she managed to say before sliding to the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Nakamura knelt before her, his eyes locked with hers.

"When a person is bitten and changed, they maintain control over their lives for only a few minutes, and then they become those... those beasts..." Kagome's voice was muffled as she buried her face in her lap, "my mother attempted to keep me from that fate."

Nakamura drew in a sharp breath as the others made their way over to the two, "Kagome, why is the scent of your blood so strong in here?" Inuyasha asked in concern, "Your wounds haven't reopened have they? Well... we should replace the bandages anyway, ne?"

Kagome merely glanced at the floor as Sesshomaru peered into the kitchen, he nearly collapsed at the sight, he had nearly lost Kagome that night, though he had no idea how close she had been to death. The blood was everywhere, how had she managed to escape with her life was beyond him.

He turned back as Kagome stood unsteadily, clutching at her chest. Sesshomaru noticed something then- the crimson liquid that was seeping through her shirt, "Kagome, those bandages need changed!" He said, looking at her dizzy eyes.

Hurriedly he lifted her and took her into the living room, laying the semi-unconsious girl on the couch. Without a second though he gently pulled off her shirt and began to unwrap the bloody bandages. The others stood around as three large, deep wounds were revealed. One in her chest, one that slashed across her stomach, and another one that resided on her thigh. Damp wash rags were brought in, and the wounds were cleaned and rebandaged. Nakamura looked at the wounds in shock, realizing that all the blood in the kitchen was hers.

_With Kurokawa_

She opened her eyes to realize that she was lying on a rather cozy bed, covered with a light blanket. An elderly woman fussed over her, occasionally wiping at Kurokawa's forehead with a cool cloth. "Who- are you?" Kurokawa asked, feeling her throat constricting with protest.

"Oh! My goodness dear, you gave me a start, my name is Hara, and I am your nurse, you had quite a close call I must say."

"I... have to go." Kurokawa sat up weakly, "I need to..." She grunted and leapt out of the bed, "Get out of here."

"You should rest!" The nurse protested, approaching her with a needle.

Kurokawa squealed and leapt away from the object, moving swiftly towards an open window. She leapt out and was instantly engulfed in a strange blue portal. When she opened her eyes, she realized that she was back in the city, where she had broken through Naraku's control. Kurokawa moved forward, determined to find Shippo at all costs.

_With Koenma_

Koenma was signing important documents when Hara rushed inside, she instantly collapsed before his new desk, "Lord Koenma, sir, the girl has run away!"

"What!" Koenma exclaimed, "how?"

"She's learned how to create portals, sir, I saw it myself, she leapt out the window and disappered into one!"

Koenma hurriedly called upon his spirit detectives, and the four were there almost instantly, "What's wrong?" Kuwabara asked upon seeing Koenma's look of rage.

"That damn girl ran away from the hospital and somehow created a portal back to her city." Koenma stood.

Yusuke began to laugh rather histerically, "you mean that she got around your perfect security system?"

"Oh, shut up!" Koenma growled, "your job is to find her."

Boton was suddenly in the room, and cheerfully opened a portal for the four detectives, "Off you go now!" She said in a chipper voice.

The four were pitched back into an eerily silent world.

_With Kurokawa_

Kurokawa walked silently through the empty streets, where she was attacked by two people, a man and a woman. "We won't let you eat us!" The girl screeched.

"Hey!" Kurokawa exclaimed, "Stop it, I'm not one of them for god's sake!"

The man stopped and looked at her suspiciously, "Look, my name is Kurokawa, okay?" She said, trying to assure them that she was in fact alive.

"I am Sakamoto Ayumi, and that is Yamashita Kaito." The girl spoke in a soft, whispery voice, "why are you out here alone anyway? It's dangerous."

"I'm actually looking for my group now- would you two care to join us?" Kurokawa looked at them questioningly.

"There are actually more of us, believe it or not, about twenty." Yamashita said quietly.

Yamashita had hazel eyes and short black hair that appeared disheveled. He had a nice build as far as she could tell. Sakamoto had green eyes, her black hair was tied back into a ponytail. "20... that's amazing!" Kurokawa exclaimed, "we've been searching for days and then I was... separated from my group, we have about nine..."

"9? you're group then, is the largest we've come across, our group was merely groups of three or four until we found eachother and banded together. Everyday two scouts are sent out to search for other survivors, but there has been no luck until now." Sakamoto said excitedly.

"Yeah, but you must understand, my group is rather... unique." Kurokawa said uncomfortably.

"If you mean that there are demons in your group, we've got a few ourselves." Yamashita said cautiously.

Kurokawa's face broke into a relieved grin, "At least they won't be frightened then."

"You yourself are a demon, ne?" Sakamoto asked, eying Kurokawa's white hair and golden eyes.

"Yes." Kurokawa said softly, "I am."

Yamashita took a step back in surprise, "so, where do your alliances lie? Not with Naraku I hope." He asked coldly.

Kurokawa felt a nauseating pain rise in her chest at the mention of his name and nearly collapsed, an image of her brother being absorbed into his body pushed it's way into her mind, "I would never be with that bastard!" She spat, clutching at her chest, why the hell wouldn't it stop hurting?

Sakamoto stepped towards her, "he has hurt you?"

Kurokawa looked away and refused to answer, still the image of her brother remained behind, "Yes." She said at last, "he has taken everything that I have held dear and destroyed them... he tried to control my body to kill the spirit detectives, but there was no way I was going to hurt them."

"spirit detectives?" Yamashita asked curiously, "Do you mean Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei?"

Kurokawa took a swift step back, "Ye-es." She said slowly, and unsurely.

"We, they're actually a part of our group, although they disappear rather often, they've made it obvious as to why it happens." Sakamoto said, smiling.

"Nani!" Kurokawa gasped, "they're with you?"

"That's what she said." Yamashita said impatiently.

"Oh..." Kurokawa groaned, "that's not fair..."

Her nose twitched as she suddenly caught Naraku's scent nearby, Kurokawa turned quickly and came face to face with the demon, "I was wondering where you got off too, Kurokawa, we still haven't finished."

He raised his hand and Kurokawa took a quick step back, "No!" She cried out, "leave me alone, damn it!"

She was suddenly thrown into a world of pain as the hand thrust itself into her chest, "I will succeed!" He growled, holding her shoulder with his other hand.

His gaze fell on the two terrified humans, "don't even try to interfere or your pitifully short lives will be cut shorter." He growled.

Kurokawa's eyes glazed over as she attempted to retreat into her mind.

_In another of her many memories_

_I watched as Shippo and Akimoto train, angry that they had not let me practice as well. The two swung at each other with their weapons. I was rather surprised when a sword fell on my head, blearily I picked it up and gasped, it was my father's sword the Tesusaiga! Excitedly I ran to where the two boys practiced and showed them the sword, "Where did you get that!" Akimoto asked, anger apparent in his eyes._

_"It fell out of the sky!" I said, glaring at him._

_"Kuro, you shouldn't lie!" Akimoto said, grabbing at the sword that was clutched in my hands._

_"I'm not lying!" I cried, feeling bitter tears fill my eyes, "I have the bump to prove it!"_

_"You're so clumsy." Akimoto said, brushing his hand through her hair, "you shouldn't try to cover that up."_

_"Damn it Akimoto, have you ever known me to tell a lie?" I asked in exasperation._

_"Well... there was that time-" Akimoto began, grinning._

_Furiously I backed away from him, "okay, how about this!" I said, "Why don't we battle, if I win, you must believe me!"_

_Akimoto shot Shippo a cocky look that said, 'this'll be a piece of cake.'_

_Shippo only chuckled and shook his head as we took our stances. Akimoto was the first to attack, which was a bad move. I easily saw through his move and shoved my sword into the ground. Quickly I lashed out with my fist and caught him in the center of his forehead. Akimoto groaned and fell, unconscious. Worriedly I ran to his side, just as his eyes fluttered open, "now you have to believe me." I said triumphantly._

_Here we go again... a whole 'nother memory..._

_I sat at my desk, writing a poem. At times I would bite the end of my pencil, but after about an hour I had the poem written._

_Untitled By: Kurokawa_

_Rain runs in icy rivers,_

_Down the cheeks of a sorrowfull child,_

_No one seems to accept her,_

_The lonesome little girl,_

_All day she sits in the rain,_

_Salty tears mixing with the water,_

_Wondering what she had done,_

_To become an outcast,_

_Hated by her peers,_

_Pitied by adults,_

_Left alone to mourn for the deaths,_

_Of those whom she cared so much,_

_Left alone, condemned to hell,_

_Unsure of where to go,_

_She turned to the blade in her hand,_

_Cutting into the tender flesh of her wrists,_

_Watching as a dark red substance flooded to the surface,_

_Nobody stopped her,_

_No one cared enough to try,_

_Satisfaction filled her as she watched her life bleeding away,_

_The life of an insignificant child,_

_She would soon join her loved ones in death,_

_Be with those who cared about her,_

_She wouldn't suffer another day filled with hatred and sorrow,_

_This was it,_

_Her time had come._

_Suddenly soft green eyes peered into hers,_

_Delicately a pair of hands grasped at the bleeding flesh,_

_Wrapping the wounds in fabric torn from a shirt,_

_Caring arms enbraced her,_

_Surrounding the girl in the other's mysterious scent,_

_"Why?" She asked, tears in her eyes, "why save the life of one as insignificant as I?"_

_"You do matter." The stranger replied, "don't do this,_

_For weeks I've watched them taunt you,_

_And only now am I able to do something to help mend that wound,_

_Let me mend the wounds,_

_Let me be your friend." (yes, this is actually a poem that I've written myself...)_

_I sighed, glad to have finally written a lengthy one, unlike my other two When will the Rain Cease and The Wanderer. Silently I rolled the words over in my mind._

_When will the Rain Cease?_

_The day is freezing,_

_Yet it continues to rain,_

_An ice cold drizzle,_

_When will it be through,_

_This rain that never ceases,_

_When will it be over,_

_The leaves are drowning,_

_Those that couldn't turn around,_

_When will the rain cease,_

_And allow the ground,_

_Time to dry and grow green plants,_

_To prepare once more,_

_For the coming rain,_

_That will drown the earth again,_

_When will the rain cease?_

_The Wanderer:_

_Alone and forgotten,_

_In a place dark and lonely,_

_Where the heart is ceaselessly re-broken,_

_Nobody cares for the lost wanderer,_

_The black shadow that cries in the night,_

_Everything has been lost, no longer is there hope,_

_For this lost wanderer is all alone._

_Death remains ever at hand,_

_First one fell, then the other,_

_Leaving an orphan behind,_

_Hoping beyond hope that death would come swiftly,_

_Instead he was left behind, wandering aimlessly about,_

_Wondering why they had left him behind._

_He was left alone, forgotten in a dark place,_

_His heart was broken when they left him behind,_

_He cries in the night, begs for death to take him,_

_He is the lonely wanderer. (All three are written by me...)_

_My mind went to my fourth poem, which also remained untitled-_

_The place was dark,_

_Nothing could be seen through the thick blanket of darkness,_

_Left alone,_

_To fend for herself_

_A shy, young, child shivers in the dark,_

_The dark that terrifies her,_

_Nobody to comfort her in her moment of need,_

_Unsure if living was really worth the terrors,_

_Daily, those whom she thought cared would taunt her,_

_Terrorize her to no end,_

_Not a sole stepped out of the shadows to defend her,_

_She shivered once more before decisively stepping forward_

_Instantly her ears were awash with voices,_

_Voices that spoke nothing more than lies,_

_Voices that constantly put her down,_

_"You can't do it you loser!" One would cry,_

_"You're to weak and ugly!" Another jeered,_

_The lies that spurred forth were endless,_

_For in truth, the girl was anything but ugly,_

_Long black hair cascaded down her back,_

_Ending in delicate curls just above her knees,_

_Caring blue eyes, constantly shining with tears,_

_Peered out of a delicately molded face,_

_One voice stood out among all the others,_

_The voice portrayed kindness,_

_"You can do it, follow your heart."_

_The other was thrust alongside her,_

_Forced to listen to the jeering voices,_

_All because she had shown her compassion,_

_Had shown that she was not just some heartless human,_

_Not a part of the masses,_

_Unwilling to be a follower,_

_The two of them stood strong against the others,_

_Until, one day, they disappeared,_

_Neither were seen again,_

_Although sometimes you could hear a whispery voice,_

_A voice calling out for others to disobey,_

_To do what needed to be done,_

_To think for themselves,_

_And abandon those who could not be trusted,_

_Those that went along with the teasing just to belong to a crowd,_

_To be accepted in society,_

_They lost their identities,_

_I guess that's the price you pay,_

_When you want to be a part of the crowd,_

_Losing yourself amongst them,_

_There is hardly ever a return,_

_No chance at regaining the things that you lost,_

_The girl's message was, "Be yourself,_

_Don't choose to do something because others do it,_

_Choose to do it because you want to,_

_Preserve your identity,"_

_Shadows are seen,_

_Moving carefully through the angry masses,_

_To a better place filled with happiness._

_I leaned back in my chair, hearing the comforting 'pops' as my back cracked. Akimoto stuck his head in the door, a smile playing on his lips. "What the hell do you want?" I asked, smiling all the same._

_"Writing again, I see, dear sister?" He stepped into the room and peered at my newest creation, "That's... awsome!" He exclaimed, "maybe one day you will become a well known poet."_

_"Maybe." I sighed and turned back to the papers._

_The third one in a row..._

_I watched as my father made his way towards me, eyes wide, "My god! You've gotten so big, Kuro!" He exclaimed, wrapping me in his arms._

_"Daddy!" I cried, grasping at his shoulders with my tiny hands, "I've missed you!"_

_"And I you." I felt his shoulders begin to shake, and a warm liquidy substance fell onto my cheek._

_I looked at him sincerely, "you don't have to cry, one day Akimoto, mamma, and I will free you."_

_He looked at me lovingly, "Thank you sweety." He murmured softly._

_"Time for bed, Kuro, it's late." My mother said softly._

_"But mamma, I'm 3 and a 1/2, I'm old enough to stay up!" Even as I said it, I felt myself yawn, "besides, I want to be with daddy as much as I can before-"_

_Catching myself I sealed my lips and looked away, "before what?" My mother's eyes fell on me curiously._

_"B-before the bad thing happens, several years from now." Quickly I leapt out of my father's arms and ran to my room, burying my face in my pillow._

_"It's soon, isn't it?" Akimoto asked sadly, sitting on the edge of my bed._

_"Yes." I called from the recesses of my pillow, "Very soon, there is no chance for either of them."_

_"Kuro, understand that these happenings are not your fault, whatever is supposed to happen, you did not cause it." Akimoto said, "you see the future, you do not cause it."_

_"Akimoto, I hate that there's nothing I can do, if daddy finds out he'll kill himself, and when he doesn't come during the full moons, mamma will f-fall on her knife, I've seen all the possible outcomes, there's nothing that we can do for them." I sobbed into my pillow, "No matter what, we will lose both of them."_

_A floorboard creaked near the door, and I knew that father had been listening, he knew something would happen, but not what it would be specifically. "Daddy!" I wailed, leaping from my bed and towards the open window. Akimoto watched in horror as I leapt outside and into the empty streets._

_Old, broken down buildings loomed up on either side of the road. Debris marred my path in places, forcing me to find alternate routes until I made it to my destination- an old, broken down, rusted park that I came to frequently when I was down, "daddy, I'm going to miss you when the bad thing happens." I said tearfully, sitting on an old swing and pumping my legs._

_I went higher and higher, hardly realizing that I nearly went over the bar several times. I was suddenly aware that somebody had grabbed the swing and suddenly I fell into father's arms._

_"Daddy?" I squeaked._

_He looked at me seriously, "You're too young to have such worries on your shoulders."_

_"I don't ask for them." I yawned and curled up in his arms, "They're just there..."_

_"You should sleep now." He whispered gently, "I will see you during the next full moon."_

_It didn't take long for me to drift off in his arms._

_another memory..._

_I smiled rather sadly at my mother, knowing that she had only been trying to help when she said that Shippo's body was not among the massacred. She sighed heavily and drew me into a tight hug, "you're father's coming to visit tonight, maybe he can help us to find Shippo."_

_I felt my throat constrict at the thought of this night's events, this would be the night of horrors. "Mother-" I choked out, burying my face in her shirt._

_She suddenly began to breath shallowly, "Your- father is here, Kuro, go to your room now!"_

_"Mother," I whispered so softly that she couldn't hear me, "I will prevent this from happening, somehow..."_

_Quickly I hid, just out of my mother's sight, and watched as my father made his way towards her. He raised a clawed hand, and just as he brought it down, in an attempt to kill her, I leapt between the two. I screamed in pain as his claws raked across my back, leaving deep, gouges where his claws had struck. "Kuro!" My mother wailed as I collapsed, "Kuro, I told you to go to your room, why did you do that!"_

_"Mother-" I gasped, "This event has played itself over and over in my mind since I was three, I can't stand the thought of the deaths of either of you... you'll end up leaving Aki-Akimoto and me alone. We won't have anyone!"_

_I watched as father lifted mother away from me and tore at the flesh of her wrist with his teeth before throwing her to the ground, where her body began to jerk. Her eyes dulled, "no, mother!" I screamed helplessly from the ground as I saw her last breath escape her. Quite suddenly the older woman sat up and stared at her hands uselessy, "Nooo..." She moaned, pulling herself to her feet, her empty gaze fell on me, "Kuro, kill Kagome."_

_My shoulders shook as I crawled to my feet, "Mother-"_

_She shook her head, "It only way to deplete Naraku's forces, do now."_

_I raised my hand above my head, "I-I'll bring you back mother, save both you and father from this fate."_

_Squeezing my eyes shut, I brought the hand back down and felt it break mother's skull. The woman collapsed, a relieved smile on her face as I sank to my knees._

_A shadow loomed over me, and I saw father's look of horror at mother's body, "Kagome!" He shouted, running to her side, "Kagome, no!"_

_"F-father?" I whispered, placing my hand on his shoulder._

_"Get the tetsusaiga, Kuro." He said, keeping his gaze on mother._

_I ran for the sword, and brought it back to father. The world began to reel around me and I collapsed. Sometime later, unsure as to how much time had passed I sat up. "Father?" I called, my mouth feeling as though it were filled with sand._

_"Kuro!" Akimoto exclaimed kneeling over me, "I thought that I had lost you too!"_

_I felt his shoulders shaking as he grasped me in his arms, "Where's father?"_

_"Kuro... father is d-dead, and so is mother." Akimoto's voice sounded forced._

_"Dead?" I sqeaked, "No!"_

_Thankfully, rather than rushing to another painful memory, Kurokawa slipped into an empty black void._

_A/N Well then, there's chapter five, hope you guys liked it, took forever to write, but hey, I don't mind... Anyway, I want at least 2 review before I update chapter 6_

_Chapter 6: Yuki to the rescue!; And the number increased..._

_Yuki is determined to save Kurokawa from Naraku's clutches, and Yamashita's group joins up with them... Will Yuki be able to save Kurokawa? Or will he lose her to the darkness? Tune in next time to find out!_

_Questions? Comments? You review and come next chapter, you just might see your name here!_

_Comments:_

_Fujiwara Rie: Thanks! Your review was much appreciated, though I hope to get more..._

_Hara: >Stops dragging Akako around and blinks> Well, now, why can't we get more?_

_Akako: >Pulls herself out of Hara's grasp> Don't do that again!_

_Hara: I was only trying to help... >Pouts>_

_Akako: Think of different methods... methods that are a little less threatening to my well being..._

_Hara: >Tearfully> Okay..._

_The button speaks: Review... review... review..._


	6. Chapter 6: Yuki to the rescue! And the

_Chapter 6: Yuki to the rescue!; And the number increased..._

_Question and answer:_

_Q:_

_Fujiwara Rie: So, will there be fluff? Will there?_

_A:_

_Of course... later on though, after I've gotten a few reviews and the such. I can't tell you who it'll be between because... well... I like to surprise people._

_Previously:_

_another memory. yup... definately on a roll..._

_I smiled rather sadly at my mother, knowing that she had only been trying to help when she said that Shippo's body was not among the massacred. She sighed heavily and drew me into a tight hug, "you're father's coming to visit tonight, maybe he can help us to find Shippo."_

_I felt my throat constrict at the thought of this night's events, this would be the night of horrors. "Mother-" I choked out, burying my face in her shirt._

_She suddenly began to breath shallowly, "Your- father is here, Kuro, go to your room now!"_

_"Mother," I whispered so softly that she couldn't hear me, "I will prevent this from happening, somehow..."_

_Quickly I hid, just out of my mother's sight, and watched as my father made his way towards her. He raised a clawed hand, and just as he brought it down, in an attempt to kill her, I leapt between the two. I screamed in pain as his claws raked across my back, leaving deep, gouges where his claws had struck. "Kuro!" My mother wailed as I collapsed, "Kuro, I told you to go to your room, why did you do that!"_

_"Mother-" I gasped, "This event has played itself over and over in my mind since I was three, I can't stand the thought of the deaths of either of you... you'll end up leaving Aki-Akimoto and me alone. We won't have anyone!"_

_I watched as father lifted mother away from me and tore at the flesh of her wrist with his teeth before throwing her to the ground, where her body began to jerk. Her eyes dulled, "no, mother!" I screamed helplessly from the ground as I saw her last breath escape her._

_Quite suddenly the older woman sat up and stared at her hands uselessy, "Nooo..." She moaned, pulling herself to her feet, her empty gaze fell on me, "Kuro, kill Kagome."_

_My shoulders shook as I crawled to my feet, "Mother-"_

_She shook her head, "It only way to deplete Naraku's forces, do now."_

_I raised my hand above my head, "I-I'll bring you back mother, save both you and father from this fate."_

_Squeezing my eyes shut, I brought the hand back down and felt it break mother's skull. The woman collapsed, a relieved smile on her face as I sank to my knees._

_A shadow loomed over me, and I saw father's look of horror at mother's body, "Kagome!" He shouted, running to her side, "Kagome, no!"_

_"F-father?" I whispered, placing my hand on his shoulder._

_"Get the tetsusaiga, Kuro." He said, keeping his gaze on mother._

_I ran for the sword, and brought it back to father. The world began to reel around me and I collapsed. Sometime later, unsure as to how much time had passed I sat up. "Father?" I called, my mouth feeling as though it were filled with sand._

_"Kuro!" Akimoto exclaimed kneeling over me, "I thought that I had lost you too!"_

_I felt his shoulders shaking as he grasped me in his arms, "Where's father?"_

_"Kuro... father is d-dead, and so is mother." Akimoto's voice sounded forced._

_"Dead?" I sqeaked, "No!"_

_Now:_

Yuki sat up, beaded in sweat as the dream ended, returning him to the reality of Kagome's living room. He stood up and stared unconsciously at the frail looking girl that slept on the couch, "K-kagome." He whispered sadly, remembering the last instant of his dream, both she and Inuyasha had died.

"Damn it Naraku! Why the hell do you have to ruin everyone's lives!" He growled under his breath.

He saw Kagome stir and his mouth slammed shut, he would not wake her up no matter what, she was deprived of enough sleep without having to listen to his worries of the future. Quickly Yuki ran to the front door, and out onto the lawn. He took in the fresh, dew filled air. "Kuro, what is happening? Where are you?"

With Kurokawa:

She was pulled out of her restless sleep, and into a world of pain. Kurokawa was still aware that both Yamashita and Sakamoto were looking down at her with mild concern. They were no longer in the streets, Kurokawa felt the softness of a bed, bed… she hadn't slept in a bed in ages.

"Where am I?" She whispered hoarsely, "What happened?"

"Well, there was this blue explosion and Naraku's puppet was obliterated. There was nothing left of it." Sakamoto said in awe, "You never said anything about having priestess powers."

Kurokawa's already flushed face grew redder, "my mother was a priestess."

"Really?" Yamashita appeared to be impressed, "I didn't know that a demon could have priestess powers as well as it's own demonic ones."

"Well, I guess now you do." Kurokawa sat up and was suddenly overcome with dizziness.

"You shouldn't get up!" Sakamoto said aghast, "Whatever Naraku did to you really hurt your body, you need to rest."

"I need to get back to my group before the new moon." Kurokawa said tiredly.

"Well, you ain't going anywhere!" An angry voice called from the doorway.

Kurokawa's head twisted towards the sound and she gasped as she recognized Yusuke, "I'll go whenever the hell I please!" She said defiantly.

"Please, just rest for a few days." Sakamoto pleaded, "You'll end up killing yourself if you keep this up."

Kurokawa sighed heavily, her head fell back against the pillow and she squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't have the time, did she? Yusuke's voice cut in on her thoughts, "Koenma is angry that you left his care."

"Well, fuck the damned toddler." Kurokawa said nonchalantly, "I've said it before, I take orders from no one."

Her eyes narrowed as Yusuke began to laugh heartily, "You're the only other person that I've heard call him that… and when you poked him in his office, that was hilarious!"

Kurokawa's eyes grow distant as she thinks about Shippo, was he okay with the others? Was he worried about her? "Yeah… haha… it was funny." She said nonchalantly.

She lost herself in her thoughts, and was unaware that Yusuke had spoken again as she slipped back into oblivion, away from the pains of consciousness. "Yusuke, what is it that Koenma wants with her anyway?" Sakamoto asked softly, blushing when his gaze shifted from the unconscious hanyou to herself.

"She is one of the two that journied back to our time from the future, she is determined to prevent a certain event that has plunged her world into darkness." Yusuke took a quick breath, "Koenma is unsure as to how she managed to manipulate the fabric of time, but it would be a great advantage to us if he figured it out."

Yamashita glanced at the frail looking girl that lay on the bed, "What did Naraku want with her anyway? What the hell was he doing?"

"Naraku wanted to taint her in order to obtain the Shikon no Tama." Yusuke said simply, "as you can see, she is no ordinary demon..."

"Well!" Said Sakamoto, "I'm going to watch over her and make sure that no harm comes her way!"

She said this with determination and was surprised when a reply came from the doorway, "That's good, this child needs all the help she can get." Kurama stepped forward, "but tell me, what is your reasoning for wishing to protect her?"

Sakamoto stared at the floor for a moment, "It's just that I have this feeling that I should, you know? Besides, when Yamashita and I attacked her, she didn't try to fight us, merely dodged our attacks and assured us that she wouldn't hurt us..." Sakamoto's gaze rose to Kurama's face, "if she had wanted, she could have killed us, but she didn't!"

Kurama stepped farther into the room, "That's because her goal is to save mankind, not destroy it..."

Yamashita stood up and stretched, "So, she managed to run away from Koenma's high tech hospital?" His eyes were laughing, "in the condition that she's in?"

"Yeah, it's strange..." Yusuke said, "She leapt out the window and disappeared into a purple energy portal according to the nurse that was with her at the time."

"Interesting..." Sakamoto said softly, "who was the other that traveled with her anyway?"

"His name... was Akimoto, her brother." Kurama said, "It appears that she has lost everybody that was close to her..."

"What do you mean?" Yusuke turned to him curiously.

"Hiei and I did some... digging... it turns out that she lost her mother, father, and a close friend all on the same night..."

"Aw..." Sakamoto glanced at Kurokawa, who's face appeared to be contorted with pain, as though she herself were listening to the conversation from the depths of her mind, "that's really sad... to lose everyone that you held dear..."

"Yes, which is precisely why she is willing to die to protect these people, the two that she must prevent from death are Kagome Higurashi and the hanyou Inuyasha."

Sakamoto stopped, "Kagome was a student in one of the classes that I taught this year, she was always so very ill... poor girl."

"So, who is this Inuyasha anyway?" Yamashita asked.

"He is a hanyou from the Feudal era... Kagome traverses there rather often... I don't think that she was every ill, merely in the process of repairing the Shikon no Tama that she had shattered." Kurama said.

"What!" Sakamoto said angrily, "She maintained that she had been ill when truthfully she traveled back to the feudal era! Why, the nerve!"

With Yuki

He sat out under the stars for the remainder of the night, deep in thought, knowing that he had to confront Kurokawa whenever he managed to save her from Naraku's clutches as to why she was in the past and not at home with her mother and brother. The dream knawed at his mind for some time after the sun had risen, and only when Inuyasha came out to find him, did it bury itself into the recesses of his mind. "What are you doing out here?" Inuyasha asked, "and how long have you been out here anyway?"

"I've been out here since shortly after midnight..." Yuki said nonchallantly, "I couldn't sleep."

"Idiot." Inuyasha said, "it's dangerous to sit out here alone, one of those things could attack you."

Yuki was surprised, was that concern in Inuyasha's voice? Concern for him? "I can defend myself now, Inuyasha, I've trained under the best."

"Still, you have to remain with us." And then as an afterthought, "we're leaving now, it's time to search for Kurokawa, and that damned Naraku."

"She hates when people call her that, she prefers to be called Kuro by her friends..." Yuki said softly, staring at a distant building.

"Okay... but if you want to find her, you better come along now..." Inuyasha said, grinning.

"I'm coming." Yuki said, his words laced with sorrow, "I will not abandon Kuro again."

After nearly a full day of searching, it was nearing dark, Yuki had said nothing, eaten nothing for the entire day, it seemed as though he would remain entranced until- "Kagome, stop!" This being Sango's voice.

"You there, who are you?" Kagome had lowered the window and looked into the face of a pale girl, who had, it appeared, been deep in thought.

"M-me?" The girl squeaked, "My name is Sakamoto Ayumi."

"Why are you out here all alone?" This came from Ishimaru who had pulled himself up into Kagome's lap.

"Because I was looking for- a certain group of people. We picked up a girl yesterday-"

Yuki's ears perked up, "What is this girl's name?" He leaned eagerly out of the back window.

"She told us that it was Kurokawa." Sakamoto said.

"Kurokawa! Where is she!" Yuki had dived out of the van and was now looking down upon Sakamoto.

"Just- follow me, it isn't far, right down the street in fact." Sakamoto began to walk, eventually they came upon- a hospital, "we came here to hide because this was where we could get ahold of sterile medical equipment." She answered the unspoken question, "and the fact that it was big enough to hold many many people."

Yuki could hardly contain himself as they were led into the building and through several halls. They came upon a room- Sakamoto turned and said in a furious whisper, "don't wake her up- she is-"

Yuki burst into the room and dashed to Kurokawa's side, he looked down at her pale form and cursed himself for letting her go in the first place- he should have held on. He fell to his knees and lay his head gently upon the bed, Yuki was glad that she was okay. It wasn't long before the unconscious girl began to stir, and Yuki smiled for the first time in a long time as her eyes fluttered open, "Ship-po?" The words were heavy upon her tongue, "I'm so glad to see you."

_A/N: Well, sorry it's so short and most likely badly written, I just haven't had inspiration for this one lately... I will try and make the next chapter lengthy, don't forget to review!_

_Chapter 7: In the darkness, a new romance blooms; New moon- Kurokawa and Yuki had never really been able to be together, on the night that they had admitted their feelings for eachother, there had been an attack and Yuki had disappeared. Now that they are together again, the feelings begin to well up freshly between them. And what's this? The new moon has arrived? Will Inuyasha be able to defeat his destiny and survive? Tune in next time to find out!_

_Review responses:_

_Fujiwara Rie- thank you for reviewing, I hope to see you, and others, in the next chapter!_


End file.
